Swan And Mills
by MsMills
Summary: Regina Mills is the face of the Mills Corporation In Boston. while Emma is a single mother, trying to make a difference. They both meet by accident, which leads to Regina giving Emma a job and it goes from there.. Swan Queen AU. Loosely based on the movie Two Weeks Notice. Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I was watching Two Weeks Notice yesterday and thought it would be interesting to do a loosely based SQ fan fic version. I do not own the characters of once upon a time. There's no MM or David. However they may be brought into the story later on.

* * *

Regina Mills, 32, A Harvard graduate and the Face of The Mills Corporation in Boston. She impressed and wowed many people upon her return from Harvard. Nine years prior. That her mother decided to make her the face of the company, aswel as a lawyer for the firm.

The corporation itself, is a large law firm run by her mother Cora Mills, a stern strong brunette woman in her fifties. but the corporation also branched out into a Grand Hotel within the city, that her husband, Regina's father, takes care of.

Regina is well dressed, composed and well spoken, although she had a sarcastic undertone. She is clever, beautiful but has a sadness within her heart.

She was once married to a tall kind handsome man, called Daniel. They had been together for nearly four years, until it suddenly ended tragically, after a side on car accident, of which she still holds emotional scars from. She has mourned his death ever since that day and has guarded her heart fiercely, not wanting to feel such pain again.

However things were about to change...

Regina arrived at her mother's mansion at 9.48pm on a Thursday evening. Where she headed up the grand white stairs and towards her mother's room.

She heard the noise of the fold away strider and knew her mother was working out, while watching one of her programmes on the large bedroom TV.

She knocked on the door and ran a hand through her shoulder length brunette hair.

"Come in" Her mother shouted and Regina opened the door and indeed saw her mother, triding away on the walker.

She was Wearing an all black outfit and a white towel draped on her neck.

"Regina Dear" she said, flicking her long black hair back.

"Mother" she looked to the TV.

"How was the dinner dear?"

"Good, your be pleased to know I have got us a new client" she folded her arms.

"Wonderful"

"I was here, actually to talk to you about my personal assistant" she stared at her mother, who rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV.

"I fired her Regina" she said sternly. "All this assistants you hire are useless. This one forgot to hand in a report, that lost us an important case. I want someone who has a brain and not someone you just take pity on"

Regina sighed.

"I want you to hire a new assistant by tomorrow" her mother then said.

"TOMORROW?" Regina replied with a stare.

"Yes"

Regina looked back to the TV with a clenched jaw and thought just great, more work!

"It should be easy enough" her mother then said, whilst stopping her workout and getiing off the strider.

"Okay Mother" Regina moaned.

"Have you seen your father?

"No, I will go and speak with him now before I head back to the Hotel" she motioned to leave.

"Don't take to long, you got a big day tomorrow"

"I won't" she rolled her eyes and went back downstairs to see her father.

* * *

The next day, lunchtime.

Regina walked out of the law firm building, with her designer black handbag and shades in hand. She had the morning from hell. Interviewing two women, who were clearly stuck up, ass licking snobs.

She then reached her black limo, only to be knocked into by a blonde haired, casually dressed woman in her late twenties. Who was to busy looking at the papers within her hand.

"Shit..Um..sorry ms.." Emma said, as she looked up at the brunette woman and her mouth suddenly went dry.

Regina however, took a deep breath and replied "It's Miss Mills to you"

Emma's mouth opened then closed, then opened "You are Miss Mills..The one that's going to knock down the children's center, to make way for another one of your Hotels?"

Regina blinked a few times. It wasn't her choice to have the building knocked down. It was one of her mother's grand plans and the center happened to be in the way.

"And why is that of concern to you miss..." she waited for the woman's name.

"Swan...Emma swan and it concerns me, because the building is an important part of the city. Especially for kids from backgrounds that well, you must know what I mean. And I practically lived there when I was a kid" she sighed.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I will do anything, if you don't go ahead with demolishing this building. Anything that is legal of course" she pleaded and Regina found her absolutely adorable in that moment, although she wouldn't admit it out loud.

She cleared her throat.

"Do you have a job Miss Swan?" she smiled widely and Emma felt a little dazed, at the sight for the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Um, no what has that got to do with anything?" she gripped the papers in her hand.

Regina smirked.

"Get in the car Miss Swan" she told her and walked round to the other side.

Emma looked confused for a moment and looked to the man who was holding the door open, before proceeding to get into the limo.

* * *

Once inside, Regina studied her for a long moment. There was something about the blonde, that certainly intrigued her.

"Um, so do we have a deal?" Emma asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No of course not, I want something else from you" she smirked.

"Oh" Emma replied, noticing the way Regina was raking her eyes over her body and she waved her hand and looked anywhere but at Regina.

"There's no way your getting that" she said.

"And what is that?" Regina asked, slightly confused.

"Sex, I'm not like that, I mean I am interested in...oh never mind" she huffed, now feeling foolish, maybe she had read that look wrong.

Regina chuckled lightly.

"I did not mean that dear. Although that would be nice." she raked her eyes over the blonde once more suggestively.

Is she gay! Emma thought to herself. but then Regina said "What I really need is a new personal assistant"

Nope, I'm defiantly reading to much into it. Emma thought before it suddenly hit her, what Regina had said.

"You couldn't possibly want me. I don't have the slightest idea of how to be a personal assistant. You don't even know me" She replied and licked her lips. "I have helped at legal aid for a while though, but that's not the point" and Regina knew that was her cue.

"Well then, you would be suitable for this role and I promise to save your center if you take the job"

Emma couldn't believe it and Regina sighed.

"I need an answer today, Miss Swan. Here" she reached into her bag and pulled out a business card.

"This is my number at the Grand Hotel. let me know by tonight"

"You live in a Hotel?"

"Yes, my family owns it" she fiddled with her fingers and stared out the window briefly. "My life's very much like a game of monopoly Miss Swan and if it helps, I will start your salary off at one hundred thousand"

Emma's jaw dropped.

"Really!"

"Yes dear" she replied and the limo then stopped.

"The driver will take you where you need to go" she motioned to get out.

"Thanks" Emma replied, still dumfounded.

And Regina was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, glad to see the story has some interest, hope you like this chapter and sorry for the spelling/Grammar mistakes.

* * *

The next day. Saturday.

Emma, 28, a kind, strong willed woman, with long blonde hair, green eyes and a toned body. Strolled along the park, with her eleven year old son Henry. He is a great kid, loves comics, playing Xbox and he has his father's features of dark hair and brown eyes.

However he is nothing like his father, in all other aspects. He had left, when Henry was a toddler, due to his crime habits and left them with all the bills and a debt. Emma had to move back in with her foster parents soon after because of it all.

Emma knew now it was best that Neal never got back in contact, but it still hurt her to think that he had just upend and left. without a word

She found herself in a bad place for a while. Before helping out at a community center that changed her life for the better. Helping other kids enjoy themselves and helping those who needed it. She herself, had spent her whole childhood on the foster system. Going from place to place, before getting a decent pair of foster parents who couldn't have a child of their own.

However the center didn't pay and she needed a job. One she hoped would make a difference make her feel of worth. She tried waitress work, bar work and recently spent some time at legal aid. Which had been the best one yet.

However, none of this is yet to make her feel as if she was making a real difference.

So now, she found herself held up in a one bedroom studio flat, that was like a box, in a slightly rough part of Boston. Trying to make a life for herself and her son.

Hoping that one day she and Henry, might be able to have a more stable, happy and fulfilling life.

* * *

"When do you start your new job ma" Henry asked, while fiddling with his Boston baseball cap as they walked through the park, on this sunny afternoon.

Emma smiled.

"This Monday" she draped her arm, over the kids shoulder.

"That's Cool"

"Are you okay with me working for the Mills Corporation?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, looking up at her.

"It's just your grandma, is against their organization"

"That's only because she's jealous" he chuckled and looked forward and at the dogs passing by.

Emma then laughed and nodded, before she spotted her parents at the entrance of the park.

"Hey look, their here" she pointed. "It's time for lunch" she added.

Ten minutes later and seated outside one of the cafes. Emma adjusted her grey t shirt and leaned back in the chair and said "I'm starving"

"You always are ma" Henry teased as he played with the salt pot on the table.

"I eat when I feel tense" she replied, thinking of her new job, that she had accepted the previous evening.

"You cannot work for that woman" her mother said firmly. She was a woman in her fifties, with short bobbed black hair, a tiny frame and a string of cardigans even for summer.

"She could do with the money honey, she's got Henry to think about" her father replied, was also in his fifties, dark haired, average sized but always very smartly dressed.

Emma frowned.

"It's the only way I can save that center and me and Henry wouldn't have to worry about my next rent bill. Henry would be comfortable and have a good life"

Her mother sighed and nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Emma was shuffling through the office of the eighth floor, with flies at her chest and a cringled blue shirt. When she spotted Miss Mills talking with another lawyer across the room. She headed over.

"Miss Mills.." she said, weakly.

Regina and the man she was speaking with, looked to her.

"I really need to talk to you about some files"

Regina ran her eyes over the blonde.

"Yes, well I am busy Miss Swan. Trying to decide which envelope is best to send some invitations in. One is water marked the other is called superior" she held them up and saw the blondes strange look and added "My mother and I are very precise about the smaller details, you probably think were crazy" she glanced away shyly, which was unusual and Emma smiled. She found Regina's oddness unique and her sudden shyness sweet. Maybe Regina wasn't such a hard ass.

Emma then put her files down on the nearest table and took the envelopes, from Regina's hands.

She licked the sticky part, of each one.

"This one..it tastes better" she said handing the it back to the brunette.

Regina gaped at the blondes actions momentarily, before saying "Thank you Miss Swan. Seems you are just as crazy as me" she teased then added "I'm getting you a bigger office" before walking off and Emma shuffled after her "No, no I'm fine with the one I got thanks"

* * *

A further month later.

Regina was sat in a local bar at 2am in the morning, slightly drunk and drowning her sorrows, because it was the anniversary of Daniels death.

She had been talking with a tall, leather clad, dark haired man at the bar, for ten minutes now, but her thoughts drifted to Emma and she called her.

However, Emma was fast asleep, when her phone rang and she moaned.

"Who the hell is phoning me at this hour" she reached out and picked her phone up, from the side table and put it to her ear and said "Hey"

"I'm glad your up, I wanted to talk" A husky voice said.

"Regina it's late" Emma replied, before suddenly hearing a man's voice say "I thought you was speaking with me, love" at that. she sat up and realized Regina must be at a bar.

"Who is that?" she asked, rubbing her eye.

"Oh, that is Killian, he thinks I'm hot" she smirked and Emma heard alarm bells.

"Let me speak with him"

"No"

"Let me speak to him now Regina" she said firmly.

Regina frowned and handed the phone to him.

"Hello" Killian said.

"Listen, the woman you are speaking with is deeply troubled. Yes she's hot, but she's married to this kick boxer who I know can be rather aggressive about her talking with other men. God knows what he would do if you did anything more than talk to her"

Killian eyed Regina worriedly.

"Thanks for letting me know love, you don't fancy meeting up do you?"

Emma scoffed.

"No, I'm gonna go"

He shrugged and handed the phone back to Regina and said "I've got to go" and Regina looked confused.

"What did you say?" she asked, starring into her drink.

"Nothing. Listen I'm going to call your driver to pick you up. Stay exactly where you. What bar you at?"

"Queens" she frowned.

"Okay, I'm going to go and call your driver and I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine"

"Night Regina"

"Night"

* * *

The next morning.

Emma was sat wearing a blouse and a black pencil skirt. As she was sat in an important meeting of Regina's to discuss a divorce settlement. However Regina was yet to arrive.

Emma looked around anxiously.

"I'm sure she will be here soon"

They glared at her, and two minutes later, Regina walked into the room and it was clear she had a hangover, but still dressed elegantly in a black pant suit.

"Sorry I'm late" she said, as she sat down next to Emma and looked at her client, then his soon to be ex wife.

"Since we are all here, I would like to point out the details are already lined out in the pre nup" she then said.

"She want's double the amount" her client said.

"That's not possible"

"It's reasonable, considering his infidelity, he was having sex with the woman in our bed for god sakes" the ex wife snapped.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right..Your saying that infidelity is worth double the amount, so if in turn you had committed the same offense it would carry the same charge thereby cancel each other out" she smiled.

The woman shifted in her seat suspiciously.

"What are you getting at" her client asked.

"I'm going to be honest and say, your soon to be ex wife, did a little turn of her own. With one of my companies accountants and he is willing to testify"

Her client and Emma gaped in surprise.

The woman crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine. The pre nop is fine" she muttered and glared at Regina.

"Good" Regina said with a smirk and after ten minutes of further discussion. She and Emma excited the room and Emma was shaking her head amusedly.

"You were brilliant" she told Regina, who put her sunglasses on, as they walked through the corridor.

"Thank you dear, it is my job"

"Yeah but wow"

Regina felt a warmth spread through her at the blondes words, but she wasn't going to let her see that.

"Did you write done the details" she asked.

"Yep, all sorted and ready to be filed"

"Good. I'm going to get some lunch now. Do you want to join me?"

"Oh, um...yeah" Emma replied, slightly surprised Regina had asked.

"Great, join me at the Limo in five minutes" she smiled and walked off towards her office and Emma watched her go with a goofy smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never thought you would eat in a place like this. No offense" Emma said. As they sat in an average cafe, around the corner form the office.

Regina shook her head amusedly.

"I suppose you thought, I would eat in a fancy Restaurant" she replied.

"Well, yeah"

"You should know Miss Swan, not all rich people people are snobs and I rather like this charming little Cafe" she picked up the menu from the table and began to study it. Even though she knew what exactly was on it.

"I'm sorry. I know your not like that" she took a breath. Feeling as if she was digging herself a hole, to be swallowed up in.

Regina however changed the subject.

"Have you decided what your ordering?" Regina asked, putting her menu down.

"Yeah, fries and a burger"

"Of course" Regina smirked.

"What?" Emma smiled and leaned on the table towards Regina. Who was sat opposite.

"Nothing dear" she replied with a small smirk and glanced to the quirky pictures on the walls. It was rather busy, Regina thought.

"Oh, let me guess your ordering the salad" Emma then said.

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"What if I do?"

"Oh, no reason" she smiled sweetly.

Regina however, suddenly felt a little light headed and she cleared her throat and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

She found herself thinking about the previous evening.

* * *

"I'd like to apologize for last night" she then said.

Emma blinked a few times.

"Oh, you mean for calling me at two in the morning?"

"Yes and for calling my driver to take me home, that was very responsible of you"

"Yeah, well you sounded kind of drunk and creepy men were after you" she joked, moving the pots on the table around.

"Ah yes. Killian. What did you say to him?" she really wanted to know.

Emma shifted in her seat.

"Nothing important" she dismissed it and Regina tilted her head curiously, as the blonde wouldn't met her gaze.

"So, tell me more about yourself Miss Swan" she then said.

Emma leaned back and glanced around briefly before saying "Well, I've lived her in Boston my whole life as you know already. You also know I have a son"

Regina nodded.

"He means everything to me. His clever you know" she beamed.

"I am sure he is, how old is he?"Regina smiled softly.

"Eleven. He also is a fan of comics, loves the hero/villain ones"

Regina nodded.

"Are you still with his father?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Um, no. He left when Henry was a baby"

"Oh, I am sorry"

"Don't be. His an asshole" Emma said bitterly.

Regina went wide eyed at the blondes language.

"Left without a word and left me with his bills and stuff" she added.

Regina frowned.

"I am just a survivor really" Emma sighed "Anyway what about you?"

Regina blinked a few times.

"There's nothing really to tell"

"Oh come on. I bet you have had a great life"

Regina shook her head.

"No. Not really. My husband died in a car accident a few years ago" she found herself blurting out and she lowered her gaze and clenched her jaw.

Fffuuuuccckkkkk! Emma thought to herself.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize, I didn;t know" she stuttered.

Regina didn't say anything.

"Would you like to tell me about him? I bet he was a great guy" Emma asked.

Regina found a small smile appear on her face and she looked up at Emma. Who was wide eyed and waiting for Regina to reply.

Regina had expected her to move away from the topic. Like everyone else would, but Emma looked genuinely interested in knowing about Daniel and it warmed her heart that someone cared.

"He was everything to me" she replied and the waiter then interrupted and took their orders, before Regina could go on and as the lunch went on, She didn't know why she had opened up so much to Emma. However it felt good and the blonde certainly seemed interested in what she had to say.

"Thanks for lunch" Emma said as they headed back to the office.

"Your welcome. It was nice to have the company" Regina replied and Emma then glanced sideways at her.

"Don't you have many friends?" Emma asked.

"Regina sighed.

"Not really. I do have a handful I can trust"

Emma then nodded and they headed back to the office.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Regina had been really busy with cases and family commitments, while Emma had that been stuck, mainly in the office. Filling papers and arranging appointments. that they both hadn't spent any social time together or spoken in depth about anything other than work.

Today however was going to be different.

"I can't believe your taking me with you to a fundraiser" Henry said, as they drove to the Riverside, where a fundraising event was being held.

"Yeah, Regina told me to bring you. She wants to meet you and there is going to be entertainment that you might like. As it's rise funds for a kids hospital"

"Cool"

Emma then parked the car and took a deep breath. Henry eyed her "Why you nervous ma?"

"I'm not" she replied, but she felt she might be sick. What if Henry didn't like her. What if she didn't like him. She thought.

"Come ma" Henry said getting out the car. They walked through a crowd of guests before reaching a food plattered table "Oh cool party food" Henry said before noticing a man dressed as iron man, posing.

"No way" he said in surprise and he looked to Emma. Who shrugged and then spotted a woman in a black elegant dress, with black heels coming towards her she gulped and her heart thudded in her chest.

"Hello Miss Swan" she smiled and looked to Henry "this must be Henry I've heard so much about you"

"Hey you must be Regina"

"Yes how did you know"

"I kinda guessed" Regina smiled at him.

"This is so cool you got a iron man here"

"Yes your mum told me you like hero villain comics"

His eyes lit up and he continued to talk about some of his comics and Regina listened carefully.

"Miss Mills your mother needs to speak with you" a server suddenly said and she frowned.

"Okay thank you" she turned back to Henry "I'm sorry Henry but I have to go but maybe you can tell me more later" she smiled genuinely and he nodded happily.

She then turned to Emma and gazed into her green eyes "speak to you soon" Emma nodded taking in the woman's brown chocolate eyes which she could stare into forever, but Regina walked away.

"Shes Nice" Henry said, turning to his mom and Emma smiled happy that he liked her.

* * *

Forty minutes later.

"Ah, you are Miss Swan yes?" Ms Mills asked Emma, as they came face to face at one of the food tables.

"Yes Ms Mills"

"I am glad to see that Regina has hired someone, who as some idea of what there doing"

Emma didn't know what do say.

"I hear you have some legal experience" The black suited older woman said, whilst seemingly studying the blondes reactions.

"Oh. Um, I spent some time at legal aid" Cora raised an eyebrow. "And how are you finding the company? do you agree with our ethics?"

Really! Emma thought.

"Everything's great and Regina is great" she answered, feeling like an idiot but Cora just smirked at her.

"Okay, well enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Swan"

"And you Ms Mills"

five minutes later, Emma was still cursing herself for sounding like a complete idiot and she decided she wasn't in the mood anymore and decided to leave.

Upon arriving home, less than an hour later. Henry went to his room and Emma texted Regina.

Hey, sorry i didn't get to say goodbye but something come up. See you Monday. She pressed send and slumped into the sofa of her parents apartment.

Regina meanwhile, was talking with her father, when she received the text and she frowned upon reading it.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"No, everything is fine father" she lied and looked around at all the guests sadly.

* * *

Monday morning.

Regina walked into Emma's office, wearing one of her pant suits and placed a stack fall of papers on her desk.

"I need these placed in order, by tomorrow Miss Swan" she said seriously, not looking at Emma and flicking her hair back.

Emma tilted her head. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, sensing the brunette was tense.

"I am fine"

"Regina" she gave her a look and Regina huffed "I've got to attend a game of tennis on Wednesday"

"And the problem with that is?"

"I don't play tennis Miss Swan" she huffed.

Emma smirked and Regina saw this and narrowed her eyes at her. She then thought right, if I have got to go, so have you.

She cleared her throat and folded her arms. looking down at Emma who was sat staring at her.

"Since I have to go through with this, your going to aswel Miss Swan" she began to smirk.

Emma shook her head and wondered why Regina was saying her whole name a lot, this morning.

"If I got to go through this so have you, it's a mixed doubles game after all"

"Really?" Emma moaned.

"Yes" she turned around and walked out of the room, with a smug smile on her face.

"Well fuck" Emma then said, after she left.

* * *

Wednesday 11.20am at the local tennis club.

Regina stood wearing a short pair of white tight shorts and a tight sleeveless top. Swaying side to side, waiting for Emma to hit the ball, however the blonde was to busy trying to get over, how hot Regina looked and those bare legs..and ass...fuck Emma thought, as she mindlessly hit the ball into the net.

Regina grinned and looked to her partner, who was a athletic, dark haired and handsome man in his late thirties.

"2.0 to us" she said happily and the man chuckled and looked Regina over, with lust in his eyes which made Emma glared at him.

"Have you never played tennis before Emma?" Her partner suddenly asked.

"Um, yeah around fifteen years ago" the man sighed "At least Regina is not much better" Emma then stared at him blankly, then continued with the game.

After the game, which Regina had won. Emma sat inside in the small refreshment area and watched the client shamelessly flirting with Regina. She sighed and and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

it wasn't until ten minutes later,, that Regina came over to her. "Sorry about that. Mother wants his business, so I have to make it happen. Although I didn't appreciate his apparent flirting" she frowned.

Emma's eyes widened. She didn't like him, she thought to herself and she smiled "That's okay I get it"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

Regina suddenly felt awkward and said "Shall we go?"

"Okay"

They walked out of the club moments later and proceeded to the car, where Regina threw a bag into the boot of the car. A group of teenage boys then suddenly walked by and wolf whistled, clearly at Regina as they checked her out.

Regina rolled her eyes. While Emma watched the boys ogling her boss.

She realized quickly, that she didn't like it. Yeah, she too had been drooling over Regina throughout the morning but that was different. She actually liked the woman, for who she was on the inside too.

Regina was then just about to get in to car when she paused and looked across seeing Emma looking at the boys, who were walking away but glancing back.

Regina smiled at Emma "They were whistling at you dear" she then said.

"You know that's not true" she turned her attention to Regina "I'm just wearing these less than flattering baggy shorts and a tank top" Emma replied.

"Well I think you look rather lovely" she replied and gave a small bashful smile. Before quickly getting in the car. leaving Emma gaping at the compliment and butterflies stirring within in stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks everyone for the latest reviews/faves/follows it gives me the motivation, to write the chapters quicker. Hope you all like this one as much as the last ones.

* * *

That Saturday, Emma went out drinking with her good friend Tinkerbell who had persuaded her to get her parents to look after Henry and go out on the town with her. She had meet Tinkerbell through a previous job a few years back and they saw each other often.

Tinkerbell is 26, has blonde long hair and is quite slim. She loved green and had an obsession with true love, it was odd but Emma found her fun to be around.

"That chick is checking you out" Tinkerbell said, after their fourth shot, as they sat at a corner table looking outwards.

The club was half full, of mainly women and the music was loud.

"Who?" Emma asked, looking across the floor where a dozen people were grinding against each other.

"The one at the bar, bleach blonde"

Emma leaned back and saw the woman looking over towards her, with a sweet smile.

"What you think?" Tinkerbell asked.

"She's not really my type"

"That's true, but it's about time you started dating again Emma"

"I don't know. I've got a lot on"

"You mean, you got Regina block on" Tinkerbell teased and Emma glared at her. "I do not"

"Oh come on, you talk about her a lot, since you started working for her"

"Tink"

"I know, she's your boss, straight and out of your league right?"

"Right"

Tinkerbell sighed, realizing their drinks had run out.

"We need another shot, why don't you go get us another?" Tinkerbell asked and Emma stood up in her tight red dress and walked over to the bar. Where the bleach blonde was standing.

"Hey what's your name" the girl asked.

"Emma and you?"

"Chloe"

"Nice' Emma said and ordered two more shots, of which she ended up downing. As Chloe had chatted on to her about random stuff before, suddenly dragging Emma into the ladies restroom and into a cubicle.

Chloe kissed her eagerly and ran her hands all over Emma's body.

The shot's were clearly having an effect on Emma now. she thought. As she felt unsteady on her feet and the room didn't look exactly right.

"Mmm Regina" Emma moaned and Chloe pulled back "Who's Regina?"

"This was a, a bad idea" Emma then said, looking anywhere but at the girl.

"Who's Regina?" Chloe said more firmly.

"No one" Emma grinned goofily.

"Clearly it's someone, if your moaning her name"

Emma didn't know what at to say and to be honest she was having trouble concentrating.

"I think I'm going to leave" Chloe then said and walked off. Leaving Emma confused and rather glad, that she didn't do anything more. That she'd regret in the morning.

She arrived home, an hour later after her and Tinkerbell had shared a taxi. She headed straight to her bed.

Where she thought about Regina and thought she was in big, big trouble, moaning her name, when someone else is kissing her was a big red light and she needed to stop this now, she was only going to get herself heartbroken.

* * *

Once Monday came round. Emma was head deep in organizing files. She kind of hated this part of the job. However seeing Regina walk in with a dazzling smile helped a whole lot.

"Good morning Miss Swan"

Yep, she's in a good mood. Emma thought.

"Morning Regina. You have a good weekend?"

Regina looked over the blondes desk "Yes, i went to the stables and rode my horse Ro"

"Cool, i remember you saying that you liked riding, as you feel free" she smiled goofily and the brunette melted, that Emma remembered.

"Yes exactly and how was your weekend dear?"

"Oh, well my dad took Henry out" she shifted in her seat. "And i went to a club, with a friend. We drunk to much and I neatly did something. I would of regretted"

Why did I tell her that! Emma immediately thought.

Regina quirked an eyebrow "Oh. Well the main thing is you didn't" she replied.

"Yeah" she bit her lip, thinking back to her moaning Regina's name. God she was in deep.

Regina now felt slightly awkward and thought it was time to leave. "Right I've got important work yo be getting on with. I will see you later" she motioned to leave and Emma watched her go and then hit her head on the table.

"Ugh this is getting so complicated" she muttered.

* * *

Later that day.

"Were not doing anything big. He wants to go laser tag and eat at the city Diner. where he loves the food" Emma said, whilst standing in Regina large neat white office. She was telling Regina it was Henry's birthday on Saturday.

"Will his friends be going with you?" Regina asked.

"Um" she looked down "he only has two good friends"

Regina tilted her head and thought how could Henry not be popular, his a great kid.

"Anyway it's just going to be me, Henry, Henry's two friends. So um, would you like to come?"

Regina was dumbfounded and she stared at Emma. Who now felt slightly foolish, of course she wouldn't. Emma thought and Regina saw the blondes frown.

"I would love too" she replied and Emma's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Yes. Mother has a lunch arrangement, but I can get out of that" she smiled and Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"Cool, um were going to be a laser tag at 1pm, Saturday. If you want to meet us outside?"

"That will be fine" they continued to gaze at one another happily. Until a knock on the door made them jump.

"Miss Mills, your needed in the conference suite"

"Thank-you Sidney" she looked back to Emma "I will see you later" Emma nodded and Regina was gone.

* * *

Tuesday.

Emma was standing outside the law firm building, waiting for Regina's colleague to stop talking to her. They were meant to be going to lunch, but instead this douche as Emma liked to call him. Was blabbering on about a case that Emma had no interest in at all.

Suddenly a bright cardigan caught her eye. It was her mother, who was walking with her father.

"I'm just gonna say a quick hello to my folks" she then told Regina and hurried off towards them. Not hearing Regina say "Your folks?" in a surprised voice.

"Hey" Emma said, getting their attention.

"Is that your work wear? you look nice" her mother said. Approving of the skirt and blouse look.

Meanwhile, Regina thought Oh my god and quickly made her excuses and followed Emma over to her parents.

They all looked to her.

"Hello, I'm Miss Mills. Mr and Ms Swan I presume?" she smiled and Emma gaped at Regina's eagerness to speak with her parents.

However Emma's mother glared stone hard at Regina.

"I'm Larry, it's a pleasure to met you Miss Mills" Emma's father said.

"Same here" Regina replied honestly, looking between the two.

"We should go eat" Emma suddenly said to Regina, feeling a little awkward.

"You should have some cake at the apartment, some back with us" her father said.

"That's okay dad, were just go to the local cafe"

"Oh come on"

Regina and Emma looked to each other unsure.

"Do you mind?" Emma asked.

"No not at all" Regina smiled.

"Were met you there" Emma then said and they went their separate ways. Until they were all at the apartment.

* * *

"This is nice" Regina said, looking around at nothing in particular, she wasn't bothered that nothing was fancy or expensive.

"Yes well, we all can't live in fancy Hotels and how do you sleep at night? knowing there's those less fortunate" Emma's mother said and Regina smirked.

"Well, I have a machine that simulates the sound of the ocean" she replied sarcastically, which made Larry laugh and Emma snort.

"Oh god" her mother sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Do those really work?" Larry asked.

"Well yes they do" she smiled at him.

A while later, Emma took Regina on to the roof of the apartment. That overlooked the road and buildings opposite.

"I used to come up here when I was a teenager, look out at other kids and people walking by" Emma said, whilst digging a folk into her piece of cake that sat on a plain plate.

"You used to come up here on your own?" Regina asked softly.

"Yeah, a place to think especially after the rows with mom"

"Oh. Yes she is rather intimidating. I thought that glare she gave me, was one that could beat my own mother's one"

Emma chuckled.

"Can you imagine them two, in the same room?"

"Oh god, I would pay to see that" Regina joked and they both looked to one another and laughed.

"You know there's something different about this sponge cake" Regina then said.

"Yeah there's tofu in it"

Regina quirked an eyebrow and they continued to look out in a comfortable silence before returning to work.

* * *

Wednesday. 6.07pm.

Regina and her friend Archie were sat in Regina's lounge of her Hotel Room, playing chess.

"Your not concentrating, is something bothering you?" Archie asked, whilst moving a pawn on the board.

Archie was one of the department managers of the Hotel and had become a friend of Regina's, after bonding over games of Chess.

He was short haired, average sized and wore glasses. He was also divorced with two kids. who he got to see regularly.

"No. I just don't think I will be able to keep a promise to someone that's all" Regina replied sadly.

"Oh. Is it your mother?" he asked.

"No. It is someone who has become very important to me"

Archie smiled and moved another pawn, while Regina took a sip of her wine.

"What will you do?" he asked.

Regina sighed.

"I have no idea" she moved her Queen. "I believe that is check mate" she added.

Archie leaned back and shock his head. How the hell had she pulled that move off, he thought. Before saying "Well done" and Regina smiled widely and raised her glass in smugness.

* * *

Thursday.

After the morning meetings, Regina took Emma to another place. Where she enjoyed eating for lunch.

"This is getting a regular thing now. Should I be worried?" Emma joked as she sat down in her seat.

"Of course not Miss Swan. Unless you wish not to have lunch with me"

Shit! Emma thought.

"Oh, Um, I do...I mean I do want to eat lunch with you" Emma stuttered.

Regina chuckled.

"So Is he looking forward to his birthday?" she then asked.

"Yeah. I mentioned you might come"

"I said, I will be coming" Regina said seriously and looked at Emma seriously.

Emma smiled nervously.

"Yeah? I just thought things might change with your schedule and all" she glanced down at the table.

"No. I will be there" Regina stated.

"Cool. I mean that will be great" Emma replied taking a breath.

"Are you feeling okay?" Regina asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah" she licked her lips and glanced around. The place with nearly empty and a man was staring at her.

"Ugh" she said, shifting in her seat and Regina looked round at the man then turned back to Emma.

"Is he bothering you?" Regina asked.

"No, it's alright. Maybe his got some condition or something" she picked up the menu and a few moments later, they were talking about Music.

"I can't believe you like them" Emma said disbelievingly, as she stared at Regina who now looked a little embarrassed.

"Believe it, Miss Swan" Regina replied, whilst not meting Emma's gaze.

"Call me Emma" the blonde asked.

Regina nodded. "Sorry, I just have gotten so used to saying Miss Swan"

Emma nodded and took a sip of the water, that was on the table. She then thought, maybe it is best she call me Miss Swan because, when she does say my name it's so...

"You having fries?" Regina suddenly asked, bringing Emma out of her thoughts.

"Yep" she grinned. "And your having a salad" she added.

"Actually I may have a Jacket potatoe today"

"Yeah with Salad" Emma laughed.

"Shut up" Regina replied with a smirk and they both continued to talk about random things. All of which, meant a lot to both of them...


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday 12.56pm.

Regina stood outside laser tag anxiously. Why had she agreed to this, she thought. As she brushed a hand through her hair and watched other people pass by with there families and she sighed sadly.

It wasn't until five past one, that Emma appeared with three boys in tow.

"Hey" Emma said happily, as she gave he brunette a once over. Black shoes, black trousers, fancy blouse, black long jacket.

Hell, the woman liked the color black, maybe her favorite color is black, I'll have to find out. Emma thought to herself.

"Hello Miss Swan"

"Call me Emma remember?"

Regina nodded and raked her eyes, over red leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots then looked to Henry. Who had a checked shirt and black trousers on.

"Happy birthday Henry" she said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I thought ma was lying when she said she were coming"

"Oh?"

"I thought you would be to busy too" he added, looking at her anxiously.

"I was, but I changed my plans just for you when I found out it was your birthday" she smiled and his two friends were staring at her in a awe filled way.

Henry went all bashful and Emma chuckled before saying "Let's go inside kids" and they walked in.

Half an hour later.

All five of them, were in the dark of the game zone. Each wearing glowing red chest guards and holding a laser gun. There must have been at least twenty of them in all.

Kids and adults in this large space, with objects such as barrels and create boxes shattered around, to hide or give them cover.

The boys went their separate ways straight away. shooting the opposing team. While Emma and Regina stuck together.

Emma chuckled, at seeing the brunettes competitive side come out. She was actually a natural at this. Which made Emma wonder if Regina had played before.

It wasn't until after the game, that Emma realized that Regina had done better than her, In the scoring and she pulled a face.

"That look doesn't suit you, Miss Swan! Regina said mockingly and smirked.

Emma scoffed. This was twice now, that Regina had beat her at something.

"Are we going to the diner now ma?" Henry then asked.

"Yeah kid, let's go" and he put her jacket on and they proceeded to leave.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. They were all sat in the rather small retro diner, with their drinks and were waiting for their fries and burgers and Regina's Cesar salad.

The boys were chatting amongst themselves, while Regina watched them curiously.

"You definitely have played before right?" Emma asked, still surprised Regina had beaten her at laser tag.

"No" Regina replied. Holding her hands in her lap and continuing to watch the kids interaction.

Henry then looked to his ma and shook his head "Ma doesn't like to lose" he said and Regina smiled widely.

"Is that so!" she replied and turned her head sideways to see Emma glaring at Henry.

"Your the Miss Mills of Mills Corporation right?" Henry's friend josh suddenly said, whilst shifting in his seat.

"Yes I am"

"My father works at your Hotel"

"Oh, what is his name?"

"Archie"

Regina eyes widened in recognition.

"I know your father. He is a manager at the Hotel" she smiled widely.

"Yeah" the boy said shyly.

Regina relaxed more into her chair. "Did you know He and I play chess sometimes?"

"No" the boy smiled.

"His a very good player but rarely beats me...do you play chess?"

"Not really, because he always wins" Josh replied and Regina chuckled.

Emma meanwhile, was smiling through the whole conversation and looking at Regina with soft doe eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by her son...

* * *

That evening.

Henry walked into the kitchen of the apartment and next to his mother at the sink.

"Hey kid you alright?" Emma asked as she washed up some plates, cutlery and cups.

"Yeah, it was so cool Regina joining us today, wasn't it ma?"

"Yeah" Emma smiled.

"You like her don't you?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah, she's my boss and a friend I guess"

"I mean you really like her"

"Why do you say that?" she glanced across the room, to her parents who were talking.

"The way you were looking at her today"

"Oh and what why was that" she joked, but her eyes gave away, her panic.

"Like people do when their in love"

Emma literally stopped breathing and then chuckled nervously.

"No, I don't love Regina. Were not like that" she said pathetically and didn't look at him and continued washing.

"Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that" Henry huffed. "I know what I saw"

"She's my boss Henry"

"I know, but not for much longer" he looked down sadly. "Do you know if she likes girls?" he asked.

"Henry" Emma sighed "She had a husband who died in a tragic accident. He was the love of her life. I'm sure she's pretty straight kid and it doesn't matter anyway"

"Her husband died?" Henry said sadly.

"Yeah"

"I want to do something nice for her" Henry suddenly said.

"Whys that?"

"I don't know. I just want too" he said.

"What do you want to do?" she glanced to him and smiled.

"How about some flowers or chocolate? usually make people happy right?"

Emma laughed.

"Or maybe I will right her a note"

Emma nodded.

"I am sure she would like that better kid"

"Cool" she rushed off into his room and Emma shook her head.

* * *

Monday morning.

Emma groaned as she walked through the office. She had woken up late, rushed around like a loon and now was five minutes late.

She then heard two other employee's talking about the development plans going through for the new Hotel and that in three weeks time, the building would be knocked down.

She clenched her fists and went straight to Regina's office.

"Regina" Emma snapped, as she stormed into her office. Regina was sat at her desk wearing her glasses and scanning a piece of paper. That was in her hands, when she looked up and saw a pissed off blonde.

"Miss Swan"

Ugh! Emma thought.

"You promised me that you would not knock down that center, if I came to work for you and I just heard it's going through"

Regina put the paper down and removed her glasses.

"Miss Swan. I did speak with my mother about alternate locations, but she is fixed on his one"

"You promised me Regina. I know parents at the school who take their kids there and I told them, you promised me, it wouldn't be destroyed" she said angrily and crossed her arms in a huff.

"I'm sorry" Regina pleaded.

"Did you ever intend to save the center?"

"I try and keep my promises Miss Swan"

"Well you are failing in this one. I Believed you"

"Emma..."

"I can't be here. I have to go" she turned to leave and Regina frowned, as her heart sank and for the rest of that day she couldn't concentrate on her appointments or paperwork. She found herself thinking about Emma. How disappointment she looked.

Emma meanwhile, went straight to her parents at the apartment and told them about it.

"I told you, didn't I tell her, not to go and work there" her mother said looking to Emma's father.

"I am just disappointed you know. She promised" Emma said sadly, putting a piece of cake into her mouth.

"Is it not her mothers final decision though?" her father said.

"Yeah. but She shouldn't have promised something she knew she couldn't keep"

"Who says she didn't mean what she said?" her father then replied and Emma tilted her head. Maybe Regina did intend to fulfill the promise. Damn Cora Mills she cursed in her head.

* * *

Tuesday morning.

Emma walked into Regina's office.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to turn up today" Regina said sarcastically and didn't look at her. Instead looking to her computer screen.

"Um, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was upset, I was unprofessional I'm sorry"

Regina wasn't expecting this.

"Oh?" she said, looking to the blonde. Who was wearing her skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Yeah. However, I had a good think and I think It's best I give in my notice" she swallowed thickly, putting her hands in her pockets.

Regina's face fell.

"What?"

"I am giving you my notice"

"Because I broke a promise?" Regina snapped.

"It's not just that. I'm not the assistant type Regina" and she added, my feelings for you are also making it hard. In her head.

"I see" she looked down.

"I am glad I've got to met you though" Emma said softly.

Regina looked up.

"I know your my boss, but I think were kind of friends and like each others company"

"Yes. Your not so bad" Regina said teasingly.

Emma smirked and stepped forward.

"Here;s my letter of resignation and a letter from Henry. He wanted to write you something"

Regina went wide eyed.

"Um, I will speak to you later, I got to catch up on what I missed yesterday" she smiled and walked out leaving Regina not knowing what to do with herself.

She opened the resignation letter first. It was a basic resignation and correctly put. It made her feel slightly sad. She also wondered why she hadn't put up more of a fight to keep the blonde there, but she knew Emma was right. She then opened Henry's letter with curiosity.

_Hi Regina._

_I just wanted to write you a note to thank you for coming to my birthday. It was great and ma liked having you there too. I hope you will come to be mine and ma's good friends and do other stuff with us. Ma would really like that too. _

_Were going to the cinema this Friday at seven, the West End one. I would like you to come with us would you? if so meet us at the poster sign at the confectionery area at seven. _

_See to you soon. Henry._

Regina smiled widely, maybe she would go, she thought.

* * *

Wednesday Lunchtime.

"So, what did Henry say in his note?" Emma asked for the hundredth time.

"He just wanted to say thanks for coming to his birthday" Regina replied, as they walked to her family Hotel.

"There's more than that I can tell" Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes and then walked through the door of the Hotel.

"Father"she said happily. Seeing him standing at reception.

"Sweetheart, have you forgotten something?"

"No, I wanted to show Emma the Hotel and have Lunch in the bar area. How is everything?" she asked.

"All good" he then glanced to Emma "Hello Emma, It is good to finally speak with the woman, who my daughter speaks fondly about" he said happily.

Emma's mouth parted and she glanced to Regina, who ducked her head with a small smile.

"Hello Mr Mills" Emma said.

"Call me Henry and Regina has told me all about you Emma. She is saddened your leaving. Do you really have to leave?"

"Daddy" Regina warned and Emma felt a fluttering. Regina talks about me. She talks about me to her father. She is sad that I am leaving.

"I do. However I hope Regina still wants to be my friend even though she broke a promise to me"

"Emma..." Regina said sadly and gave her a look and Henry Sr watched them with curiosity.

"Do you mind if I join you for lunch?" Her father suddenly said and Regina bit her lip. Of course she would love her father to join them but would he see how she felt about Emma she wondered.

"That's fine with me" Emma said happily and they began to walk to the bar area.

* * *

Over lunch, Henry Sr watched how his daughter and Emma interacted. They were bantering, laughing, sharing adoring looks and then he saw it. The look Regina used to give only to Daniel and he smiled widely at Regina.

"Why are you smiling at me like that, daddy?" Regina asked.

"I am just happy to see you happy" he replied and Regina starred at him for a few moments, knowing what he meant and Emma just looked between father and daughter happily.

"Regina tells me you have a son" He suddenly asked Emma.

"Yeah, you actually share the same name" she smiled at him.

"What a nice coincidence. I shall look forward to meeting him"

Emma tilted her head. He wants to meet Henry! He thinks he is going to met Henry, is there something coming up, that will lead to that she wandered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Henry Sr was totally dumbfounded. His daughter was literally digging her folk into Emma's plate, taking her salad and putting it on own plate, whilst Emma wasn't bothered and continued telling Regina, about Henry's drawing of them at laser tag.

"I still can't believe you persuaded her to go to that place" Henry Sr then said, still surprised that Regina had just helped herself to Emma's food, without asking.

"I went for Henry, it was his birthday" Regina replied.

Hmm Henry Sr thought. As he looked at his daughter and knew that wasn't the entire truth.

"Regina was actually great at it, she beat me. Which I am still not to happy about" she smirked.

"She has always been competitive. Get's it from her mother" Henry Sr said.

"Yeah I have met Cora the once, at the fundraiser" she shifted in her seat.

"Did mother say something to you?" Regina asked concernedly.

"Um, she was fine. It was me really, I became tongue tied and felt like an idiot" she frowned.

Henry Sr chuckled. "She can make the best of us tongue tied, dear girl" he replied as he took a bite of his chicken.

Regina meanwhile, dabbed her mouth with the napkin and thought back to that night. She wondered if that was why, Emma left early.

"Anyway, this is a nice place" Emma said, looking around at other white clothed tables and the posh interior.

"Yes, You should see Regina's large apartment" Henry Sr said happily.

"Oh really, I thought it was just a room?" Emma asked and glanced to Regina with a smile.

"Father. I do not wish to brag or anything about my possessions. That doesn't matter to me and yes it was a room, but the walls were knocked out and expended into other rooms, so it's more like an apartment."

Henry Sr frowned. He knew this, but he had not meant to make Regina feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't worry about it" Regina replied and they continued to eat. Whilst Emma made small talk with Henry and Regina mainly listened and was glad that they seemed to be getting on well.

"Will you be going to the benefit ball?" Henry asked Emma, whilst placing his knife and folk on his plate.

Emma looked confused.

"Oh, I haven't told her father. I have had other things on my mind"

"Oh, Well there is a benefit ball in ten days time and you are welcome to come. I am sure Regina would like that too" he smiled.

Emma nodded and looked to Regina "Would you like that?" she asked and Regina was surprised that the blonde had asked her this.

"Yes. I was going to invite you." Regina said seriously.

"I believe you" Emma smiled at her. "I will ask my parents if they will babysit Henry, but yeah"

"Good" Henry Sr said and stood up.

"I should get back to the reception. It was a pleasure to met you Emma and I shall see you soon"

"And you. See you at the ball... probably" Emma said, whilst looking up at him and then seeing Regina stand up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will phone you later, daddy" she said.

"I will look forward to it" and he backed away and left, leaving Regina to sit back down and Emma to clear her throat.

"Your father is really nice" she said.

"Yes. He means the world to me" she replied with a small smile and looked around noticing the place was rather empty. "I think we should get going too, otherwise I will be late for my meeting with a client"

"Okay" Emma replied and stood up. "Um, I will go and pay for this" she added.

Regina chuckled.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Lunch has been paid for"

"Really?"

"Yes really, Miss Swan"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I told you to call me Emma" she replied and Regina rolled her eyes and as they began to leave the Hotel, Regina glanced sideways at Emma and said "Jajajajaja te llamare lo que quiera, dulce corazón" (Hahahaha I'll call you whatever you want, sweetheart)

Emma suddenly felt fuzzy. The woman speaks Spanish. It's fucking hot. she thought. And Regina smirked, at seeing the blondes stunned expression.

"You speak Spanish...what does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't matter, what it means" Regina replied and opened her car door.

"No really, what does it mean?" Emma asked again, eagerly.

"Just get in the car, dulce corazón " Regina then said, as she got in her side, leaving Emma totally confused.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone.

A spoiler for the next chapter - Jealous Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday.

Emma knocked on Regina's office door at 10.22am. She was a little pissed that this man she had standing next to her. had walked in saying he was there for the personal assistant job.

She had barely gave her notice and Regina was already lining up someone to replace her. She knew she shouldn;t be pissed. It was her decision to give in her notice but she was.

"Come in" Regina said and Emma opened the door, to see Regina sitting at her desk.

"Morning Miss Mills, this man is hear for an interview" Emma said with annoyance in her voice.

Regina quickly looked over the man. Mid thirties, average build. dark haired, looked a little anxious.

"Thank you Miss Swan"

Emma nodded and turned round to leave but five moments later, she was hoovering by the door, looking in. She heard them laughing and found herself walking into the room and Regina and the man looked to her.

"Oh, sorry Miss Mills but I"

fuck! she thought.

"I um, wanted to see if we were still good for lunch?" she tried to hold a blank expression.

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"You should try the patio. Wonderful place" the man said and he glanced back to Regina, with bright eyes.

"Yes I have been there and it is wonderful, you have good taste" she smiled at him and Emma looked between the two, with jealously.

"And yes were still good for lunch Miss Swan" Regina then said, suddenly giving Emma her full attention and noticing there was something off, about the blondes behavior.

"Good. Okay" she turned and quickly made her exit. Cursing herself for being an idiot and she hoovered around the open space, pretending to be working but waiting for the man to leave. However she was surprised to see Regina appear from the office with the man and they were speaking with each other and he laughed at something she said.

Emma clenched her jaw at this and she started hitting the stapler, that was on a table aggressively. She then saw Regina put her hand on his upper arm and Emma paused her aggressive stapling and glared.

It wasn't until a long moment later, that the man walked away and Regina turned to go back inside her office. Leaving Emma to let out a sigh and look down at her sheets of paper and say "CRAP"

* * *

At Lunch. Regina sat herself opposite the blonde in a Cafe, they had been to before.

"Do you care to tell me what that was all about earlier, when you barged into my office during an interview?" Regina asked, as she put her glass of water down on the table.

"No. It was nothing really" she licked her lips and looked down at the menu. "Will you be hiring that man?" she added.

"Possibly. He has the qualification and seems like a very decent man"

"Sure and I bet it helps, that he is eye candy for you" Emma muttered under her breath, but Regina caught it and she smirked.

"Believe it or not Miss Swan. I want my next assistant to be a man to annoy my mother, not because he would be eye candy as you put it"

Emma sighed.

"Why would it annoy your mother?"

"Because she has clearly said I can't hire a male assistant. it wouldn't be right apparently" she smirked again.

"Did you find him attractive?" Emma then asked and Regina tilted her head and wondered was Emma jealous.

"He has a nice face" Regina said seriously.

"So you do?" Emma asked. Before cursing herself for sounding like a jealous girlfriend, or which she was not and would never will be, she thought to herself.

"Miss Swan" Regina warned.

"What? can't I ask you if your attracted to him?" Emma snapped.

"It would be unprofessional and no I do not see him in that way" she replied firmly.

Emma frowned.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Regina asked curiously.

"No reason. Just interested in my friends life"

Regina starred at her for a moment and then they continued to have lunch, whilst wandering on what the other was thinking.

* * *

Friday.

Emma had one of the worst days at work. Firstly she forgot a document that Regina had requested for a meeting and then she gave Regina the completely wrong files to read and then, she spilled coffee down herself.

This day can;t get anyworse she said to herself as she parked her car, in the car park across the street from the cinema.

It was 6.48 and Henry was eager to get in to the Cinema.

"I know it's the new Avengers movie kid, but I've never seen you so excited to get to the cinema"

"Um, I have a confession" Henry muttered, turning in his seat to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I invited someone to join us and I don't know if their gonna show up"

Emma gaped momentarily.

"Who is it? Is it a girl" Emma smiled, thinking Henry asked a girl from his school to come.

"Yeah it's a girl" he smiled back.

"Will her parents be bringing her?"

"I don't know" he said, getting out the car. He didn't want her to know yet that it was Regina that he had asked.

Emma then got out and locked the car, before they proceeded to the cinema. where they brought their drinks and popcorn and then Henry stood at a poster in the confectionery area.

"Why we standing here? is this where she's meant to be meeting us?" Emma asked, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth and then seeing Henry's face light up. She immediately turned her head and gaped.

There was Regina, walking towards them, in her black long coat, red dress and heels. Her make up was perfection and those red full lips, were just asking to be kissed.

However, she looked slightly anxious as she approached.

"You came" Henry said happily.

"Yes. I hope your mother doesn't mind" she looked to Emma, who was gazing at her in surprise and in awe.

"Of course not. Wow. I mean we should get the tickets"

Henry shook his head amusedly at his mother.

"What movie are we going to see?" Regina then asked.

"The Avengers" Henry happily said, looking up at Regina.

Regina nodded and they walked in silence to the queue, where they purchased the tickets and headed to the screen.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. Regina was here. Henry had asked Regina to come. Sneaky, she thought and smiled to herself as she watched Henry talking to Regina in front of her. She can't be that mad at me, Emma then thought and smiled to herself.

Once they arrived at their seats. Regina took her coat off, to reveal the stunning sleeveless red dress and Emma gawked at her. How can she be this beautiful Emma thought.

"Ma sit down" Henry said firmly, noticing his mom practically drooling over Regina and he pulled her arm so she would sit. She gave a smile in thanks to Henry and sat down, thinking what the hell am i going to do, I haven't felt like this about anyone before and she's straight. God help me.

Regina meanwhile, had sat down next to Henry and was oblivious to Emma's inner turmoil. As she was watching the screen that was starting to play the trailers and she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"When did you last come see a movie?" Henry asked her and she glanced sideways at him.

"A long time ago"

"Oh" Henry frowned. "I think your like this movie, lots of action"

"I look forward to watching it with you Henry" she smiled at him and then noticed Emma looking at her with adoring eyes. She felt the butterflies within her stomach returning and looked away shyly.

* * *

Two hours later, they walked out of the screening, with Henry asking Regina what she thought of certain scenes. Emma thought it was great that Henry seemed really like her boss and then she suddenly said "Do you want to come back to the apartment with us?"

Regina gaped momentarily and found herself nodding.

"Cool, I can show Regina my room" Henry said happily and both Regina and Emma laughed.

Regina followed behind in her car, until they got to Emma's apartment.

"Won't your parents be home?" Regina asked as they walked towards the door.

"They've gone away" Henry said.

"They go away once a month up to Maine to visit family" Emma added.

"I see"

They then entered the apartment, where Henry immediately took Regina's hand and lead her to his bedroom.

Emma just smiled and went to the kitchen, to make some drinks.

"This is my room. Do you like it?" Henry asked.

Regina glanced around the room, noticing the blue walls with the odd poster. A telescope, a small desk with comics on and a bed and wardrobe.

"Its very nice" she said honestly and stepped forward, to have a better look at his nightlight, which Henry had just turned on.

"You like the swan don't you" Henry said with a smile.

"Yes i do" she replied softly, whilst watching the swan shadow move across the nightlight.

"Ma does too" he said and then pulled out a drawing he had done of him, his mates, Emma and Regina at Laser tag.

"I did this the other day" he held it out to her.

Regina's eye's softened and she put a hand to her chest.

"This is so sweet Henry"

He went a little shy and sat on the bed.

"Your mother actually mentioned this to me the other day"

"Cool" he replied, watching Regina studying the drawing.

Regina then noticed, that the one that was meant to be her was holding the blondes one hand and she swallowed thickly.

"Hey" Emma suddenly said from the door.

"Ma, Regina likes the swans too" he pointed to the light.

"That's nice"

"Yeah and she likes my drawing"

Emma suddenly realized Regina was holding the drawing of them at tag. she too had noticed that she and the brunette person was holding hands.

She cleared her throat.

"Right, I think it's your bedtime kid"

"But ma..."

"No buts" she gave him a look.

Regina shook her head in amusement and stood up. Handing the drawing back to Henry and once he was settled in bed. Emma and Regina sat on the sofa, one with a glass or wine, the other with a beer.

"I really didn't know, he had asked you to come to the cinema with us tonight but Thanks. You made his night" Emma said and took a sip of her beer ,whilst looking at the adverts on the TV and thought you made my night too.

"You don't have to thank me"

"I do, you have only just met Henry and his taken to you fast, which is surprising...You've been really great with Henry"

Regina blushed slightly and took a sip of her wine happily.

"He is a great kid" she then said.

"Yeah he is" Emma smiled and glanced sideways, to see Regina looking sweetly at her.

"What did you really think of the movie?" Emma then asked.

"It was interesting...Henry seemed to really enjoy it, that's all that matters" she looked back to the TV, not seeing Emma's doe eyes and her heart swelled at the brunettes words.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Have you thought anymore on hiring that man?" Emma suddenly asked, whilst staring at her bottle. Since yesterday it had niggled at her.

Regina couldn;t help but chuckle.

"No, I shall decide by Monday. As you know I interviewed two other people today, that were also suitable. However, why are you so interested in that one?" she tilted her head and watched the blonde intently.

Emma stiffened.

"No reason , just curious I guess"

"Emma...if you have changed your mind about resigning, that is fine. You can still stay"

Emma blinked a few times.

"You would do that?" Emma asked, now starring at her.

"Yes. You need a job" she replied, although that wasn't the entire truth.

"That's...nice of you" she took a sip of her beer. "But I am not that good at this assistant stuff and I only took it, because of the center which is still being demolished" she frowned.

"Emma" Regina said, thinking the woman would never forgive her for breaking this promise.

"I know, it's not all down to you"

"Well you have till Monday to change your mind" Regina replied lowly.

"Thanks, I will think about it"

"Have you looked around for another job?" Regina then asked, looking into her glass.

"Um, no. I just don't know what to do. I want to feel like I'm making a difference to people, maybe working with kids" she stared at Regina who nodded slightly and reached her free hand over and put it on top on Emma's hand. That was rested on her knee. Emma looked down at their hands.

"Believe it or not Miss Swan, you have made a difference in my life. You have become my friend and have shown me that their is good people in the world. People that are not just out to use me, because of my money" she squeezed the blondes hand.

"How could anyone do that to you. Your great Regina" Emma unconsciously blurted out and looked up into the brunettes wide eyes.

"You think I'm great? I find that hard to believe Miss Swan" she looked away, back at the TV but still held the blondes hand.

"Your impossible you know that" Emma chuckled. "And whats with the Miss Swan again? If I didn't know any better I'd say you love saying my name like that" she smirked to herself.

Regina shook her head and a small smile wanted to break out on her lips, but she forced herself not too.

"I do not and I told you I am just used to calling you that" she held her head up, in a kind of smugness.

"Hmm sure" Emma stared at the TV with a smile. She really was enjoying this.

Regina meanwhile, took a long sip of her drink and then released Emma's hand. Which made Emma frown.

"I should go"

Emma tilted her head at her and thought have I said something wrong.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's getting late. I've got to go into the office tomorrow"

"You work a lot" Emma said matter of fact y.

"I like to keep busy, especially after Daniels death, it has helped" she swallowed the last of the wine, in her glass.

"Oh" Emma muttered and bit her lip.

"Um, this may seem weird and feel free to say no, I won't be offended. but um, you can stay here tonight and go to work from here in the morning if you want too"

Regina just starred at her.

"It's getting late and I just thought ,maybe you wouldn't want to drive back"

Regina then started to smile at the blondes rambling.

"I shall be fine Emma" she smiled. "Thank you for the offer though"

"No problem" Emma replied as Regina stood up and the brunette saw the flash of sadness, in the blondes face.

"How about I make myself a coffee and get you another beer" she found herself saying.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, but staying a little longer won't hurt" she walked off to the kitchen and Emma grinned and watched Regina adoringly, as she help herself to a mug and opened the fridge to get a beer.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning.

"Morning ma" Henry said from the sofa as Emma came walking out of her room yawning.

"Late night?" Henry then asked with a smile.

"Yeah you could say that" Emma replied and headed to the kitchen to make herself a drink.

"When did Regina leave?" Henry then asked.

"Um, just before twelve I think" she smirked at the memory of Regina moaning at how late it was but not motioning to leave.

"Did you tell her you like her?" Henry then asked and Emma sighed.

"It's to early for this Henry and no I did not"

Henry frowned.

"She likes you too, you know" he then said.

"Yeah as a friend you know this"

Henry slumped back into the sofa and huffed.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina had arrived at the office, to find her mother waiting for her.

"Mother?" Regina said seriously and paused at the door, seeing her mother sitting in her chair looking bored.

"Regina dear. You look tired" she said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today" she said, as she stepped forward.

"Yes well, I had a very interesting conversation last night with Fiona and wanted to talk to you about it" she tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Oh? you could o phoned me" Regina replied tiredly and put her bag down on her desk.

"I wanted to speak with you face to face dear. As she tells me she saw you had the cinema last night, with a blonde woman and a child"

Regina held a blank expression, even though she was slightly freaking inside.

"So what if I was mother" she replied coldly.

"This is unusual behavior. You haven't been to the cinema since Daniel and then there was this laser thing you went to last weekend, what is going on?"

"I was asked mother, It was polite for me to accept"

"I see. And was it this blonde woman that invited you? I assume it is your personal assistant Emma?"

"In fact it was her son that invited me"

Cora leaned back in the chair and studied her daughter, who had crossed her arms and was looking to the desk.

"I hope your not getting to invested dear" her mother warned.

"Emma is my friend"

"As long as that's all it is dear" she raised an eyebrow at Regina.

Regina sighed her answer and walked over to her filling cabinet and opened it. She thought, my mother never will accept my bisexuality and she frowned.

"Also I would like you at the house this evening. We shall we having guests and I told them you shall be there"

"Mother...Do I have to? I've had a long week"

"It will do you good dear" she stood up and straightened her black jacket.

"What time?"

"Six"

"Fine"

"Good, I better get going got a lot to do before tonight. Make sure you wear something nice dear" she smiled and walked out of the office. Leaving Regina to walk to her chair and put her head on the table and groan.

* * *

Two hours later, Regina was still in her office and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she replied firmly and looked up to see Emma and Henry with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Miss Swan?" Regina gaped.

"Hey, Me and Henry were going to the shops and thought we would see if you were here"

Henry nodded and added "Yeah, I also wanted to see your work" He grinned mischievously.

Regina just starred.

"Um Regina?" Emma said, holding Henry's shoulders as he stood in front of her.

"Yes! Oh sorry I am just surprised to see you both here"

"If it's a problem were be going" Emma replied.

"Of course not. It is a lovely surprise and maybe I can have some lunch with you both. If your not busy" she smiled.

"Lunch really?" Henry said happily.

"Yes, my treat of course" she looked to Emma for an answer.

"Sure...yeah great" Emma replied and looked to Henry, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Good, I shall just put this in the filling cabinet and then we can go" she stood up and walked over to put the papers away, whilst thinking my day has just got much better and she smiled, before grabbing her coat and bag and they all left for lunch.

* * *

"This is so cool of you to bring us to my favorite place" Henry said happily, as they walked into the busy Diner, that they had eaten in on his birthday.

"I am glad your happy" Regina said softly as she watched him go and grab a free table.

"You really are thoughtful" Emma blurted out.

"Thank you" she ducked her head with a small smile as they reached the table and sat down.

"Ma tells me you have a horse, will you be going riding this weekend?" Henry suddenly asked, as he leaned on the grey table.

Regina shook her head.

"Not this weekend, however I do have horse and his name is Ro I am very fond of him"

"What color is he?" he tapped his hands on the table lightly.

"Brown"

"Cool, What will you be doing the rest of this weekend?" he then asked and Emma said "Don't be so nosy kid"

Regina chuckled lightly and waved her hand, as if it was okay.

"Well Henry, I have to go to my mother's dinner party this evening. I don't particularly want to go, but don't tell her I said that" she winked at him.

Henry laughed.

"Why don't you want to go?" Emma asked curiously and Regina put a hand through her hair.

"Mother's dinner parties, are mainly all talk about work and sometimes I think, she arranges these dinners to try and set me up with an legible bachelor" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Emma frowned. "Do you think she is going to set you up with someone tonight?" her lips curled downwards and she leaned on the table.

Regina glanced to her left sadly and starred off into the distance where a couple were laughing with one another and she replied "I got that feeling, yes"

"Just tell her, you have already found someone you like" Henry blurted out and they both looked to him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"It is not that simple" Emma said seriously.

"Sure it is. Why can't adults just tell the truth and be with who they want to be with" he asked seriously.

"I am sure you will learn why, when your older" Regina replied softly and then the waitress appeared to take their orders.

* * *

An hour later.

"When will I see you again?" Henry asked Regina, whilst rubbing his arm, anxiously.

Regina looked at him sweetly.

"That depends Henry" she smiled.

"On what?" he asked.

"Your mother" she smirked and now looked to Emma, who was gaping at her.

"Oh, um maybe next weekend" she stuttered.

"Have you forgotten the benefit ball next weekend dear?" Regina said with a smug smile and Emma's eyes widened.

"Crap, I need to ask my parents to babysit"

"You do" Regina agreed with a nod and Emma chuckled lightly.

"Can't I come?" Henry asked.

"It's for adults only" Emma replied seriously and then said ,"Right we better be going and you better be going to prepare for tonight" she motioned to get up from her seat.

Regina sighed.

"Sorry, I know your not looking forward to it" Emma frowned.

Regina got up.

"Lets just say, I am looking forward to tomorrow" she smirked and Emma nodded her head in understanding.

"I shall go and pay" Regina then said and motioned to walk to the counter, but Emma touched her arm and she stopped.

"You sure, I would be more than happy to pay or go half" Emma asked.

"Don't worry about it Miss Swan"

"Next time I'm paying then" Emma said with a smile and gazed into brown eyes, That made brunette unable to reply and all she could do in that moment was nod her answer.

* * *

That evening, Regina arrived at her parents house with a bad feeling. She didn't know what to expect but she just hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

She entered the house and heard talking in the living room and proceeded to go there, but paused just before entering at took a deep breath.

"Regina dear is that you?" Her mother called and Regina propelled forward and put up a smile on her face and said "Yes mother"

She then saw her father sitting in his tall red and gold chair smiling at her and then saw Katheryn who she had known since childhood and Frederick her husband and she thought thank god she's not trying to set me up.

"Hello Regina" Katheryn said happily and she brushed her long blonde hair back behind her ears.

"Hello dear" Regina smiled and went to sit next to her.

"You should of said our guests were Katheryn and Frederick" Regina said to her mother who just smirked and moments later a dark haired gentlemen came through the doorway, at having used the bathroom.

Regina starred at the man she had never seen before. He was Late thirties, slightly overweight and wore a checked shirt and black trousers.

"This is Friedrick's work friend, James" Cora told Regina with a smug smile.

"Hello" he said politely.

"Hello" Regina replied back and looked to her father, who held a blank expression.

"James is a manager and lives not far from here" Cora said, whilst looking at Regina.

Regina nodded and swallowed, as she started fiddling with the hem of her black dress.

Katheryn looked sideways and frowned.

"I will just go and check on dinner" Cora then said and got up. causing James and Frederick to start jabbering on about their cars and Katheryn turned to Regina and said "Your mother won't give up, until she has you married off again"

Regina sighed.

"She will have a long wait"

"Do you ever think, you can be in a relationship again?" Katheryn then asked curiously.

She tilted her head at Katheryn and thought of Emma, a smile started to appear upon on face.

"Possibly" she answered.

Henry smiled widely, knowing what his daughter was thinking and said "I think my daughter is quite fond of a certain blonde" and this made Frederick and James stop talking and look to Regina. Who ducked her head, she felt like a teenager.

"Oooo do tell" Katheryn said excitedly as she cupped her hands on her lap and waited for Regina to tell.

"I can't" Regina replied, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I just..." she bit her lip.

"Is it a woman?" Frederick said simply and everyone gaped at him "What? we all know Regina is into women too" he then added, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I didn't" James said, with a smile.

"Okay apart from you" Frederick huffed.

"Your mother is going to freak" Katheryn then said and shook her head in amusement.

Regina put her head in her hands.

"So who is this blonde?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah who is she?" Katheryn added.

"I don't want to talk about it" Regina said firmly and Henry chuckled and told them "She's currently Regina's assistant and she has a kid"

"So she's straight?" Katheryn asked with a frown.

"Yes" Regina replied.

Henry shook his head.

"I don't think she is"

Regina gaped at him.

"Regina sweetheart, I saw the way she was with you, defiantly not straight" he chuckled.

Cora then entered the room, holding her hands together and then paused.

"What is defiantly not straight?" she asked, whilst Regina blushed.

"The pictures on the wall" Henry replied quickly and Cora looked to the pictures of the family and narrowed her eyes.

"They are straight dear, I think you need glasses" she rolled her eyes.

Regina internally groaned and thought, God help me and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

* * *

After the meal, which had been pleasant enough, they retired back to the lounge where Regina ended up sitting next to James to Cora's delight and as Cora spoke with Katheryn, she kept an eye on Regina.

"I think your mother wants us to get along" James muttered, as he leaned slightly towards her on the sofa.

"Yes, it seems so"

"Don't worry, I'm not looking to take advantage or anything. I have a thing for this girl I met two weeks ago"

Regina smiled at him.

"Why haven't you asked her out?"

He chuckled "the same reason why you won't ask yours"

"My mother?" Regina joked.

"No…fear of rejection and what comes with it"

"Oh" Regina replied sadly, she knew she couldn't bare to lose Emma's friendship and she had become rather fond of Henry too.

"What is she like?" James suddenly asked and Regina beamed, as she talked about her quietly to him "she has these green bright eyes, long golden blonde hair, her dress sense is casual I mean really casual but she still..." she went all dreamy and Cora read it entirely wrong thinking Regina liked him.

"Does the child like you?" James asked politely.

"I believe so, yes he does" she started fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"then your half way there, you should go for it"

Regina sighed and thought if only it was that simple.

* * *

An hour later, everyone started to make their way home.

"Thanks for inviting us" Frederick shouted, as he headed out the door.

"Good luck" James shouted to Regina as she followed Frederick out and she replied "You too"

"Phone me okay?" Katheryn then told Regina.

"I will" she smiled and Katheryn gave her a quick hug.

"Good" she smirked and quickly headed out the door and once it was closed, Cora asked "Why did James say good luck?"

"It was to do with work"

"I see, shall you not be seeing one another soon?" she tilted her head and watched Regina walk off, to retrieve her Coat.

"No mother"

"You were getting on well" she frowned, still stood near the front door.

"That doesn't mean I want to date the guy" Regina snapped, coming back to the door.

"I only want you to settle down and be happy" Cora huffed.

"Then why can't I choose who I date?" Regina snapped.

"You can, don't be ridiculous" Cora snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, only if it's a man"

Henry gaped at his daughters outburst from the doorway of the lounge and Cora clenched her jaw and starred at Regina, who glared back.

"Do you Remember that time at university mother?"

"Not this again" Cora muttered.

"I got close to girl in my year and then when you came to visit, she began to ignore me and never spoke to me again, what did you do? warn her off?" Regina snapped.

"Regina please" Her father said. "Your mother wouldn't do that"

"Oh yeah?" she fake laughed "What about that lawyer, when I arrived here from university. I went on a date with her and a week later she was gone, disappeared. And a few days later, there were rumors at work, that she received a rather big payment, was it you?" she glared at her mother.

Her mother held the gaze momentarily, before looking to Henry.

"They were rumors, nothing more" she defended.

Regina slumped her shoulders.

"Why are you against me dating a woman mother?" Regina asked tentatively, thinking of Emma and her anger subsided.

"Clients may be put off by you dating a woman" she replied seriously.

"I shall resign then" she blurted out, surprising herself but not willing to take her words back and she put her coat on.

"WHAT! You can't do that" Cora snapped, as she stepped slightly forward and looked flustered, which was unusual for her.

"Why not? If I can't be me, then what's the point" She replied sarcastically and stepped towards her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Regina please" Cora pleaded.

"No mother, I want to be happy just let me live my life"

She walked to the door, where she opened it and walked out not turning back. Feeling proud of herself, for finally making a stand.

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read everyone, there will probably be three more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has more bonding and sweet Henry Sr / Regina moments.

* * *

The next morning, Regina was grateful that it was a Sunday. As she didn't have to face her mother, unless she turned up, which she very much doubted. If anything her mother would send her father to speak with her, because she knew his words would fix things.

See reached for her phone from the kitchen unit, noticing one new message.

_Emma: Good morning Miss Mills, how did your dinner at the parents go? hope it wasn't too awkward!_

Regina smiled to herself and tapped her fingers on the unit, before replying.

_Regina: Good morning Miss Swan, Dinner was pleasant apart from from my mother who tried to set me up with a guy and the row before I left. Which made me say I was resigning._

A minute later

_Emma: Are you serious?_

Regina chuckled, before replying

_Regina: Yes very serious and how are you today?_

_Emma: Never mind how I am, Jesus Regina, your resigning? I can't believe it, you love that job. Your mothers a piece of work._

Regina gaped momentarily.

Regina: _I know she is and I meant it, when I said I would resign but were see._

_Emma: Who was the man anyway?, did you like him? did he like you?_

Regina raised an eyebrow, was Emma jealous!

_Regina: He was a nice man, a friend of Fredrick's who is married to one of my friends, she was also there. Anyway what are you up to today dear?_

Two minutes later.

_Emma: Absolutely nothing, why?_

Regina grinned and thought, it's time to take the next step.

_"Would you and Henry like to come over for dinner? I shall cook._

Seconds later

_Emma: Really?_

Regina smirked.

_Regina: Yes. I wouldn't have offered otherwise would I ?_

More minutes then past and Regina became anxious and then her phone beeped.

_Emma: Me and Henry would love too. What time you want us there?_

Regina beamed.

_Regina: 3pm ?_

_Emma: Cool, see you then :)_

Regina smiled and excitedly went to her bedroom to get ready, as she needed to get to the supermarket, pronto.

* * *

When she arrived back home from the supermarket, an hour and forty minutes later. She immediately emptied the four bags and got work on preparing the table and her homemade lasagna.

A while later, with the lasagna all prepared to go in the oven. Regina had twenty minutes left to freshen up and she decided to change, into a simple red figure hugging dress and then readjusted her makeup before the buzzer went, To alert her of someone at the door.

She then excitedly and anxiously went to the door, where she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey" Emma said, with a goofy smile and Henry just smiled up at her.

"Hello come in" she moved and Henry and Emma walked in, glancing around at the open tidy and spotless space.

"Now this is an apartment" Henry said and Regina smirked, before noticing Emma had stopped looking around and was starring at her.

My god she is breath taking...Emma thought, as she felt a fluttering within her stomach.

"Are you okay? Regina asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, I was just wandering" she licked her lips as she took her pea coat off, revealing a jumper and skinny jeans.

"Wandering what?" Regina asked, as she guided them into the living area. Where they sat down on the white sofas.

"What the occasion is, for inviting us here for dinner?"

"Oh. There is no occasion, I thought it would be nice to share dinner with friends" she tilted her head, concerned that she might of got the whole thing wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry Regina I'm just not used to someone other than my parents, being so kind towards me and Henry"

Regina didn't know what to say to that, so just nodded.

* * *

"The view is so cool, you can see everything" Henry shouted from the window as both Emma and Regina hadn't noticed him go to the window, as they were wrapped up in one another.

"Henry" Emma said, whilst Regina stood "I better put dinner in the oven and I will get you both a drink" she walked off to the kitchen and Emma immediately followed after her, to Henry's amusement.

"Do you need any help?" Emma asked, stopping at the stone kitchen unit and looking around at the showroom kitchen.

"No, all I got to do is put it in the oven, I think I can do that" she smirked.

"Yeah, this kitchen is well posh"

Regina rolled her eyes. "That sounds like something Henry would say" she replied.

"You know us well already" and they locked gazes for a long moment until they were interrupted.

"Ma" Henry suddenly said, as he entered the kitchen "what is for dinner?! He then asked.

"My homemade lasagna, I hope you like lasagna" ...damn maybe I should of asked first, she thought.

"Yeah we do, don't we kid" Emma said happily.

"Yeah, not as much as Burger and fries, but yeah" he chuckled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and with Henry watching TV. Regina asked Emma "Are you sure about resigning?"

Emma was taken my surprise by the question and took a few seconds, before replying "Yes"

Regina took a breath.

"Okay"

"Um, I am still a little pissed, that the center is still being knocked down but you know that's not the main reason why I am resigning right?"

"I know, What will you do?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I guess tomorrow, I shall have to get looking for something where I can make a difference, maybe something with kids" she smiled and then added "You know, I'm not the office type Regina, but that doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed your company. The best thing to come out of this is our friendship...even with your broken promise" she smirked.

"I don't think your ever properly forgive me for that, will you?" Regina muttered and glanced down sadly. This made Emma's heart ache a little and she reached her hand over and squeezed Regina's hand.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I like you any less"

Regina scoffed but kept her gaze on their hands and moments later, Regina's buzzer went alerting her to someone at the door.

Emma pulled her hand back slowly and looked to Regina curiously.

"Did you invite someone else?" she asked.

"No, I am not expecting anyone" she stood and looked slightly flustered...Oh god what if its mother, she thought and willed herself towards the door.

"Regina" Henry Sr said happily with his hands held out, asking for a hug.

Regina smiled widely and was relieved, it wasn't her mother and she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Has mother sent you?" she asked, as she pulled back.

"Yes, but I wanted to come see you aswel" he then took in her attire.

"Are you going out?" He asked.

She looked down at herself.

"Oh no, I have guests over for dinner"

"Oh, I am sorry to interrupt then"

"Don't be. Please come inside" She moved so he could enter and he started taking off his jacket and putting it on the stand.

"Do I know your guests? he asked.

"Yes, well you have met one of them" Regina fiddled with her hands and Henry noticed.

"Regina sweetheart, why do you look a little anxious"

"I don't, I'm not" she replied pathetically.

He gave her a look and she then rolled her eyes, walking off into the living room and Henry heard Regina say "Emma, Henry my father is here"

Henry Sr, shook his head in amusement, of course he should have known her guests would be Emma and her son and he walked in with a smile.

* * *

"Hello" he said, noticing Emma first. Who stood up and greeted him politely.

"Nice to see you again Henry" she said.

"And you" he then noticed Henry looking at him curiously, from the other sofa chair.

"And you must be Henry"

"Yeah, um, we have the same name, I've never met another Henry before" he looked to Emma, who chuckled lightly.

"Well it is nice to met you young man"

Henry nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Please sit down" Regina said to her father and he nodded.

"Are you cooking lasagna?" He then asked, smelling food in the air.

"Yes"

Henry Sr looked to Emma "Your lucky, she only cooks her lasagna for people she likes" he smiled and Emma felt happy, in the fact that Regina indeed liked her.

"Father" Regina warned and he leaned back in the chair.

"Does Emma know about last night sweetheart?"

Regina took a breath.

"She knows about mothers failed matchmaking and the row, in which I said I was going to resign"

Henry grimaced slightly.

"I always tell her to leave it be, but she wants to see you happy"

"Well she's making me unhappy"

"I know, are you going to resign?"

"I meant it at the time, however if she leaves me be. I would consider not doing so" she picked at her hem, while Emma listened and Henry turned his attention back to the TV.

"She has been awoke most of the night" Henry said casually, as she watched his daughter.

"Cursing me no doubt" Regina replied with a clenched jaw.

Henry Sr couldn't deny that, but instead said "She is concerned"

"About my life choices?" Regina said a little harshly and looked to him with a look, that he knew meant about her sexuality.

"She is not against the idea Regina, just rather you not because of the business"

Emma tilted her head, confused.

Are they talking in some kind of code, she wondered and what is this idea!

Regina sighed.

"Some things are more important, you know this as much as I"

Henry Sr glanced to Emma, who was watching Regina's uncomfortableness.

"Your mother will be fine. I think she has finally realized after last night's performance, that you are serious"

"Good, I'm glad"

There was a long pause and Regina composed herself and asked "Do you want to stay for dinner father?" and he smiled and look to Emma who nodded.

"Actually, your mother is cooking back at home"

Regina tilted her head, something about the way he was looking between her and Emma, made her curious. What is he thinking Regina wandered, before saying "Okay, maybe next time"

He nodded.

* * *

A Minute later.

"So...What do you and Henry usually get up to on weekends?" Henry Sr asked Emma, but Henry interrupted.

"Well, we either go park, or we have to go to the shops or we do something with grandma and grandpa. I also play Xbox and do stuff"

Henry shook his head in amusement at the boy.

"I am just going to check on dinner" Regina suddenly said and got up. Leaving her father with Emma and Henry in the living area.

Emma glanced around, not knowing exactly what to say and Henry turned his attention back to the TV.

Henry Sr, then stood up.

"Excuse me. I am just going to talk to Regina for a moment"

"Okay" Emma replied weakly and as he walked into the kitchen, Emma turned her attention to Henry.

"Henry please, I know you mean well and all but you cant just interrupt conversations"

He glanced down sadly.

"Sorry ma"

"Okay" She sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the kitchen, Henry approached his daughter, who was busy putting the lasagna back in the oven.

"Me gusta Emma. Creo que va a ser bueno para usted" (I like Emma. I think she will be good for you)

Regina turned round and held her breath for a moment, before saying "Ella es recta , papá" (She's straight, daddy)

He gave her a look, that screamed I don't think so.

"Papa, Qué puedo hacer?" (Daddy what can I do?)

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"ser valiente" (Be brave)

Regina scoffed lightly and gave he father one last squeeze, before releasing him.

"I will try and If not, I shall have to find some other way of..." she paused.

"Oh, like a grand gesture of some kind" Henry added jokingly and Regina starred at him in thought...Maybe there is a way and she smiled brightly.

"What is that beautiful smile for?" he asked.

"I think you have given me an idea"

"Oh? will you tell me?"

"Not yet, I need to see if its possible"

"Okay, well you do that" he stepped back and they went back into the living area where Henry Sr said "I think I shall head off. Cora will have my head, if I don't get back in time for dinner" he chuckled.

"She would do that?" Henry asked in surprise and they all chuckled.

"Of course not Henry" Emma replied.

"It was nice to see you again Emma and to finally met you Henry"

Emma suddenly found herself standing up and stepping forward, kissing the man on the cheek. It wasn't until she pulled back that she realized what she had done.

"Oh sorry, I just am used to doing that when I say bye to my parents I guess" her cheeks went a slight shade of pink and she looked slightly embarrassed.

Henry Sr, meanwhile was totally surprised but pleasantly surprised and Regina was just smiling, because of what Emma had said.

"That's okay, it was nice actually" Henry Sr replied, with a smile and looked to Regina who looked pleased.

Emma nodded and sat back down.

"I am just going to see him to the door" Regina told Emma, who nodded once more.

* * *

Once at the door, Henry Sr put his coat on and hugged Regina once more. "Puedo ver por qué te gusta su dulce corazón" (I can see why you like her, sweet heart)

He pulled back and Regina gave him a look and said "Papa"

He sighed as he walked out the door, before turning back.

"What shall I tell your mother?" he asked.

Regina rested her head against the door and pondered for a moment.

"Tell her...if she promises to let me live my life, how I want to live it, I will not resign"

"Fair enough"

Regina gave a slight smile.

"I'm proud of you" Henry Sr said proudly.

"Thank you daddy, it means a lot"

"Have a nice evening sweet heart and I shall see you soon"

"Most likely tomorrow" Regina replied, with a slight smirk.

"Of course" he answered and motioned to leave.

* * *

Upon reentering the living area, Regina took a breath.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, rubbing her own legs and looking at the beautiful woman, who was making her feel things she had thought not possible.

"Yes. Perfectly fine" she replied. "Would you like another drink?"

"Sure..yeah..that would be great"

Henry chuckled at his mother's stuttering and she glared at him.

Regina meanwhile just smiled and took the glass.

"How about you Henry?"

"I'm good" he replied.

She then headed quickly to fill their glasses up and returned.

"Dinner shall be ready soon"

"Great, I'm getting hungry now with the air, smelling of food"

"I hope you will like it dear"

"Of course, I eat anything me" he smiled goofily.

"What about salad?" Regina teased.

"Oh, maybe not that" she glanced away.

Regina smiled to herself.

"Well maybe your have some with your dinner today, you need to eat more healthy Miss Swan"

Emma glanced back with a look, of i know what your doing.

Regina began to laugh and Emma broke out into a smile, as Regina's laugh was wonderful to her.

"You two are weird" Henry then said, looking at the pair.

"Thanks a lot" Emma replied sarcastically.

"Anyway I think I shall go and see if dinner is ready now so if you two want to go to the table" she stood.

"Do you need any help?" Emma asked.

"No. I've got it. your my guests" she walked away and Henry and Emma went to the table.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Smells great" Emma said sweetly, as she looked down at her plate.

"Well tuck in dear" Regina replied happily, as she picked up her folk from across the table.

Moments later..."This is the best lasagna" Henry mumbled, as he tucked into another part of it.

Regina smiled widely at the compliment.

"I have to agree. Is it some kind of secret recipe?" Emma asked.

Regina picked up her glass of wine and swirled it slightly.

"Yes, it is a grand secret passed down through my family" she smiled into her drink.

The blonde then adoringly starred at her.

"It's good to see you like this" Emma blurted without thought.

Regina paused and tilted her head in wonder.

"Like what dear?"

"Relaxed...happy even" she smiled genuinely and put another piece of food in her mouth.

Regina didn't quite know how to answer, so she just nodded.

* * *

The rest of the meal then went pleasantly and Henry was excused to the living area, to watch some more TV and Regina and Emma remained at the table.

"I should take our plates to the kitchen" Regina said motioning to stand.

"Yeah, let me help"

"Okay"

They quietly took the plates to the kitchen and Regina put them in soak in the sink.

"Thank you for dinner, Regina. It was really great" Emma said, whilst standing at the stone kitchen unit and watching Regina turn the tap off.

"Your welcome dear. It was nice to have you and Henry over" she smiled at Emma.

"Are you looking forward to the benefit ball?" Emma then asked.

"Oh that, yes it shall be interesting. I must warn you though, my mother will be there" she smirked.

"Of course she will" Emma replied, with a eye roll.

"You don't like her much do you?"

Emma bit her lip and pondered her words.

"I...I think she's...a piece of work, however she's your mother and I respect that. Even though she needs to let you do what you want, your a grown ass woman"

"Oh, I'm a grown ass woman am I?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean" Emma huffed.

"Don't pull that face dulce corazón, it doesn't suit you" Regina teased.

"What does that word mean?"

Regina shook her head.

"Come on, you have said that to me a couple of times now" she tapped her hands on the unit.

"It means you idiot" Regina lied and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Your lying"

"How do you know that?" she stepped closer to Emma.

"I think I am good at telling when people are lying to me and with you, I can tell"

"Can you really?" she stepped a little closer, that they were only one foot apart.

"Yes"

"Lets test that theory"

Emma crossed her arms and starred at Regina, who had a playful look on her face.

"I am going to wear a bikini to the ball on Saturday" she smirked wickedly and locked eyes with Emma, who now felt slightly fuzzy.

Regina in a bikini, jeez I want to see that. She thought.

"Um, well that is an obvious lie"

"How about, I will be wearing a double breasted, short sleeved black dress with buttons here" she gestured down her front and Emma followed her hand and licked her lips.

"And heels of course"

Emma swallowed thickly, her heart rate had increased and she was sure Regina's eyes had darkened.

"Okay well, your defiantly telling the truth"

Regina was impressed and then she suddenly realized how close they were and began to step back. What am I doing she suddenly thought, as she felt a wave of heat within her.

God it's hot in here, she thought.

"Was I right?" Emma then asked.

Regina smiled "Your have to wait and see dear" she replied playfully and tucked her hair behind her ear, before saying "shall we go and sit down?"

Emma nodded and stepped forward.

* * *

Two hours later, after flowing conversations about their childhoods and interests Emma said "We better get going"

"Okay" Regina replied, noticing Emma stand up and Henry going over to get his coat.

"This has really been fun" Emma said, looking at Regina, who was now standing up and patting down her dress.

"Yes, it was" she replied softly.

"We should do this again sometime" she licked her lips and looked to Regina's mouth.

"We should and we will" The brunette replied.

Emma then stepped forward and Regina followed her to the door, where Emma put her coat on.

"It was great seeing you again Regina" Henry said "And you" she smiled genuinely at him as she fiddled with her hands.

"Thanks again Regina" The blonde said as Henry opened the door.

"Your welcome"

"I shall see you tomorrow at work?"

"Yes and hopefully my mother will have seen sense"

"I hope so" Emma replied casually and walked through the door and turned to face Regina, who looked a little anxious. Emma then stepped forward and kissed the brunette on the cheek and as she pulled back, Regina looked stunned and Henry laughed.

"Henry" Emma warned.

"Sorry, it's just I don't think she was expecting that"

Emma sighed and looked back to Regina, who looked even more beautiful to Emma in that moment. Her cheeks were slightly red, she had glistening brown eyes and she had her hand on the spot where Emma had kissed her and she looked in awe.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"yes..absolutely fine" Regina replied, her voice was a little high and Emma found herself starring into brown eyes, but Regina suddenly looked away.

"I better go" Emma then said weakly.

"See you tomorrow Emma" The brunette muttered, feeling overwhelmed.

"Yeah See you tomorrow Regina"... I'm looking forward to it, she thought as she shook her head in advisement and began to leave with Henry.

Regina blinked a few times before closing the door. Where she took a deep breath.

Get a grip Regina. I am a strong powerful woman. She told herself but then she thought of Emma's soft lips upon her cheek and she swooned and thought maybe papa is right, maybe she does really like me...


	9. Chapter 9

Regina is on a mission, whilst Emma is a lost puppy wanting Regina's attention in this chapter. lol.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Monday.

Emma had only seen Regina briefly, as she arrived for work. The brunette woman had locked herself away in her office, on the phone for most of the morning, seeing if any new land sites had become available if not, her whole idea would be stopped at the first hurdle.

She also spent ten minutes speaking with her mother, which was an awkward conversation.

Emma however, felt a little lost. She had just sat at her desk, looking through papers and tapping the table bored and once 3pm came. Emma grabbed her coat sadly and knocked on Regina's door, to let her know she was leaving.

"Miss Mills..." Emma said upon entering.

"Miss Swan" Regina said happily. Too Happily for her liking as she sat at her desk.

Emma paused, seeing the widest smile upon the brunettes face and then, her eyes found there way to the loosely buttoned silk shirt. She licked her lips.

"I...I am leaving now, to get Henry from schooll"

"Oh, is that the time already?" Regina looked to the clock.

"Yeah, you've been really busy today" Emma replied, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I know, hopefully I can leave on time tonight" Regina pouted.

"Yeah" Emma then kept her gaze, on red full lips.

Regina looked on curiously and then stood up. Walking round her desk and that's when Emma backed away and said "I will see you tomorrow"

Regina tilted her head. The blonde seemed a little on edge.

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just got to go get Henry, bye Regina" she gave a weak smile then quickly left, thinking what the hell was that, jeez I feel hot, is it hot...ugh.

Regina meanwhile, shook her head and continued working until five.

* * *

Tuesday.

"Good morning Miss Swan" Regina said in a sultry voice, as she walked by Emma's desk with a smug look on her face.

Emma looked up seconds later and she gawked at those legs and then the shapely behind, in that figure hugging short black dress and she thought, WOAH!

Regina then walked in her office, hoping her dress had some kind of effect on her assistant. It sure had on the men she had passed in the street, but she only wanted that effect from Emma.

She then sat down and looked through a clients file, before walking out of her office to attend a meeting.

"I always go with you to meetings and stuff. Why can't I come to this one?" Emma moaned, as she stared up at Regina from her desk, trying not to look at the brunettes cleavage.

That dress is going to kill me. Emma thought, as her heart rate increased.

"It will be a waste of your time Miss Swan. Which is served better here"

"Oh, what pushing papers" Emma moaned and shifted in her seat.

"Aw you want to spend time with me?" Regina teased, but Emma got flustered and shifting items around the desk.

"No...I mean, oh just go" she huffed, she couldn't look at Regina now.

Regina chuckled.

"I like it when your flustered dear" she said bravely, in a sultry voice.

Emma didn't know what to say or what the hell was going on. So she said nothing.

"I will be back soon" Regina then added and walked off leaving Emma, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

Regina returned at twelve forty five and found that Emma hadn't gone for lunch.

Instead she was sat at her desk, playing solitaire on the computer.

"Why are you not at lunch Miss Swan?" Regina asked, breaking Emma out of her concentration.

"Oh, I don't know" she gave a small unsure smile.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me?"

"Now?"

"Of course now" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay, yes" she stood up, logged the computer off and got her coat and asked "Where are we going today?"

"Anywhere you wish"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"It has to be the Diner, grilled cheese and fries" she gave a goofy smile.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"You need to eat healthier Miss Swan"

"Oh bite me" Emma snapped, with a smirk and Regina raised an eyebrow and watched the blonde walk away from her.

I might just do that, she then thought happily and she smiled all the way to the car.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where you have been all morning and what it was about?" Emma asked curiously, as she tucked into her grilled cheese.

"No. It is a secret"

"A secret?"

"Yes"

"Did it go well?"

"Actually It went better than expected" she put a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"That's good" Emma muttered, whilst still eating.

Regina then stared off into the distance, thinking about the meeting. It was only the first step to correct something she had done in the first place. All she had to do now, was get the other steps completed as soon as possible.

After lunch, they returned to the office, where Regina made more calls and Emma found herself, fantasizing about pulling Regina into her and kissing those red full delicious lips, before removing that dress and lavishing her with kisses and much more.

"God, I got to get a grip, what is wrong with me today" Emma muttered to herself, before realizing she had spent too long, day dreaming and it was nearly time to leave.

She immediately stood up and put some papers away, before getting her coat and going to Regina's office.

"I'm off now Regina" she declared.

Regina blinked a few times. She didn't say Miss Mills, Regina thought.

"Have a nice evening dear" she replied softly.

"I will.." she hesitated to leave. "See you tomorrow Regina"

"See you tomorrow, Miss Swan"

* * *

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, Regina had spent an hour in her office, before disappearing for the whole day.

Emma was confused. As Regina had only given her a list with random things to do and she found herself, staring at an empty office wondering what Regina was up too.

Regina in fact, was in meetings and also looking around a site with developers, contractors, assessors on both days.

_Emma: Hey Regina, I'm leaving the office now. I know its only 2.15 but I've done everything. Are you okay?_

Regina had just arrived at the proposed hotel site, when she received the message. She smiled and replied quickly.

_Regina: Hello. That is fine. I am okay do not worry._

She then walked into Emma's beloved children's center, which was still open, until Saturday.

"Hello may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Hello. Can I speak to the manager please?"

"I am the manager how can I help?" The woman asked.

Regina raised her eyebrows, the woman was quite mature, Regina thought she was the receptionist.

"Oh. My name is Regina Mills"

The woman's face turned from pleasant into a frown.

"I see" she replied. She was clearly not happy that Regina was the one, who was going to knock the center down.

"I know this may seem forward, but can I see the the papers for this centers turnover and costs"

The woman gaped.

"I'm sorry but that is none of your concern, nor business"

Regina smirked.

"What does it matter? this place may be demolished soon enough"

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a possibility that it won't?" she replied suspiciously.

Regina took a breath.

"Listen, I have a plan and if everything checks out, I may be able to save this center"

The woman went wide eyed.

"Okay, follow me" she said leading Regina to her office, where she showed Regina more then a dozen pieces of paper with spreadsheets and such.

And forty minutes later, she asked to look around the center. Which the woman did willingly and as they walked around to the left side, Regina thought, the place sure needed a face lift.

The walls were marked in places and the whole place seemed to be a dark shade of white.

There were two floors to the building. ground had a reception then to the left lead to a door then a long corridor that had doors leading to sports halls. And the right side of the building had a swimming pool, changing area and refreshment area. And On the first floor there was storage and another two smaller halls.

"Can I ask, why you have only been breaking even these past two years?" Regina asked.

The woman nodded.

"The owner cut back on budget, therefore we don;t have the staff or instructors. The only thing that has keep the place a float is the pool and volunteers"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Can You show me the pool area?"

"Sure"

The woman then lead her into the right side of the building, through the double doors and into an open space. Before reaching a small area of tables where people could sit and watch people swim and get something to eat or drink, from the small refreshment area.

Regina was surprised, as this part of the building was rather nice. She then looked over at the pool, which was quite big and there was a fire engine red twisted slide.

"I take it this pool is open to Kids and Adults?" she asked.

"Yes of course"

"Then why is this called a Children's center?" she crossed her arms.

"It was a children's center for many Years Miss Mills. However, that is not the case anymore"

"I see" Regina replied weakly.

"The owners haven't been here since getting the settlement for knocking this place down, for one of your hotels" The woman added.

Regina didn't say anything, just stared out and there was a pause until the woman added "As it stands you own this place Miss Mills"

Regina now looked to the woman "My mother owns everything, not me" she sighed.

"Oh, of course" the woman now looked a little awkward.

"Okay, well I think I've seen enough. Thank you dear" Regina said softly and motioned to leave and the woman followed her.

"Do you think your be able to save the place?" the woman asked, as they reached reception.

Regina paused.

"I don't know. However it is confidential at present, so I would appreciate if you don't mention this to anyone" she stared at the woman.

"Of course"

"Thank you" she gave a small smile and then turned to leave.

Upon reaching her car, she got in and saw that she had a new voice mail and a text message

_Voice mail: Hello dear. Where are you? I've heard you have not been at the office today and you have rearranged your schedule? call me back._

Regina rolled her eyes and went to the text message.

_Emma: Thanks. Glad your okay, Is it strange for me to say I am missing your company? crazy right?_

Regina smiled widely at this and her playful side came out, because she replied...Your not crazy dear, I am just too addictive for some people ;)

* * *

Thanks for reading, thought that was a good place to end this chapter. Next one is the benefit ball that should be interesting and Emma's notice period is almost up.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Everyone, not long to go now, two more chapters after this one.

* * *

Emma was stood with Henry and her mother in the supermarket, when she felt the vibration of her phone In her jean pocket and she dag it out to read the message.

She then smiled upon seeing it was from Regina, but then gaped at the message itself.

Surely she cant be flirting with me…no..its gotta be her joking with me. She reasoned inside her head.

"Emma, do you want chicken, or fish for dinner?" Her mother suddenly asked as she picked up a bag of vegetable's from the freezer section.

"You always ask me this mom and the answer is always chicken" she replied.

Her mom then frowned.

Moment's later, Emma decided not to reply to Regina message, she didn't even know how she should reply to it. Which left Regina wandering all night if she had gone to far and said the wrong thing.

* * *

Saturday.

Regina, arrived at the benefit ball, feeling anxious and she took a moment to get used to her surroundings... a bar, a band playing old style music, servers walking round with food and three dozen people wondering around.

Regina then glided across the floor, meeting her parents and a local Judge.

"Regina dear, you look lovely"

"Thank you mother" she smiled.

"Regina, I haven't seen in a while" the judge said.

"Not since I won that case if I remember rightly" she smiled smugly.

he chuckled "you were very professional"

"thank you, I am just going to get a drink" they nodded and Regina walked off glancing around to see if Emma had arrived, but instead she came face to face with an old colleague, who used to have a thing for her and was a total creep.

"Hello Regina you look…well" he raked his eyes over her.

Regina scoffed and thought he obviously hasn't changed.

"Sidney. Should of known you would be here"

"don't be like that"he replied with a cheesy smile.

Meanwhile, Emma had arrived and wished she had stayed home. This place was too posh, she thought and she felt out of place.

Henry Sr meanwhile, had spotted her and excused himself from his wife and the judge to approach her

"Hello Emma" he said happily.

"Oh...Hello Henry, I'm glad I know at least someone here" she pulled at her red dress.

He chuckled lightly "Yes these events can be a little daunting"

"Tell me about it"

There was a pause.

"Regina will be happy your here"

Emma gave a smile.

"I hope so" she replied.

* * *

Five minutes later, Regina managed to lose Sidney and stood by herself by one of the windows. She sighed but then heard.

"Hey"

She turned and was instantly hit with the sheer beauty that was Emma Swan. Loose curls that shaped round the blondes beautiful face, those bright stunning eyes and those soft lips. The red sleeveless dress that hugged in all the right places and bare legs and heels. Regina thought she was imagining her.

The blonde herself also was taken breathless by Regina, in her double breasted black dress. That she said she would be wearing.

"You look…." Regina said breathlessly, as she was unusually lost for words and her pulse had quickened and she became fuzzy.

"And you…." Emma stuttered, as they gawked at one another.

There was a long pause until Regina said "I mean you look beautiful. You clean up rather well dear" she smiled.

"Thanks, so do you" she smiled goofily and found herself wanting to take the brunette woman into her arms.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long, your father said hi to me"

Regina nodded and she took a deep breath. Calm yourself, keep it together she told herself.

Suddenly Henry Sr interrupted.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked and looked between the two, in amusement.

"Of course not daddy" Regina replied and she became a little tense.

"I was meant to say, you look beautiful Emma, doesn't she Regina?" he looked to her and she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, She does" Regina looked back to Emma who was smiling at her, she held her breath.

"I should take a picture of you both..give me your phone Regina" he held out his hand and Regina couldn't believe her father was actually doing this. She then pulled her phone from her clutch bag and handed it to him.

"Do you remember how to take a photo with that phone father?"

"Of course" he replied happily and stepped back slightly.

Regina stepped next to Emma and whispered "I'm sorry Emma"

"Don't be" she smiled and looked back to Henry who was now ready.

"You need to be closer together" he said and Regina swallowed thickly.

Emma smirked and put her arm around Regina's back and placed her hand, on Regina's hip before resting her head on the brunettes shoulder.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise and she could feel the heat from her friend, radiating through her clothes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Emma replied, squeezing Regina's hip a little. She hoped the brunette couldn't hear her racing heart.

Regina smiled the best she could, but being this close to Emma was making her body have a dozen overwhelming sensations and she totally unaware that Emma was also feeling the same.

"Done" Henry Sr suddenly said and admired the photo.

"Wonderful...Now you have something to remember this night" he handed the phone back and Regina and Emma looked at it.

"I will leave you two to talk" Henry then said and walked away happily.

"Your have to send that to my phone" Emma said a little shakily, as she looked up to meet Regina's gaze and both were unwilling to look away and both were curious to what the other was thinking.

"I will"

* * *

A long moment later, both were pulled out of their musings.

"Regina"

Regina then turned to her right, in a slight daze.

"Katheryn" she whispered.

"These events are rather exciting aernt they" the blonde haired woman said happily.

"If you say so dear" Regina replied and looked back to Emma who was biting her lip.

Katheryn then looked Emma over "And who is this? is this the famous..." she smirked at Regina, who blushed and Emma tilted her head in confusion.

"Katheryn this is Emma, my soon to be ex assistant and Emma this is Katheryn by long time friend"

"Best friend" Katheryn corrected, which made Regina roll her eyes playfully.

"Oh hello. It's nice to met you" Emma replied a little shyly.

"She's adorable" Katheryn teased.

"Shut up" Regina muttered, but Emma heard and she chuckled.

"So Emma, what do you think of the place?" She gestured to the room.

"Nice"

"And what do you think of Regina?"

Regina glared at her.

"Oh, um.."

Katheryn laughed.

"It's okay I was only joking. I know you like her, that's clear to see"

"Katheryn" Regina warned "Don't embarrass her"

"Oh I'm not, it;s okay" Emma then said, but that was a slight lie.

There was then a pause, as they took a sip of their drinks and looked around.

"Oh, did you see Sidney is here" Katheryn said.

"Yes, I bumped into him before and he was creepy as always"

"It was a good thing your mother booted him out the company"

"I agree"

Emma then asked "What happened?"

"He was stealing from the company" Regina replied then Katheryn added "And he was too friendly with you"

"Don't remind me" Regina snapped bitterly.

"Oh" Emma replied and thought I will punch him in the face if he tries anything tonight with Regina.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes later, The ball was in full swing.

Regina was dancing with her father, while Emma watched happily from the side. She didn't know Regina could move so well, but she wasn't surprised.

"Hello dear"

Emma froze momentarily, before glancing sideways.

"Ms Mills" she replied seriously.

"Are you enjoying the evening dear?" the woman stared blankly at her.

"Yeah. Very much thanks"

Cora then looked out towards Regina.

"She's a wonderful dancer. She took lessons at a young age"

"I didn't know that and yes she is" Emma smiled, also looking out towards Regina and Henry.

There was pause.

"I am glad she is making friends. You two seem to have become rather close"

Emma quickly took a sip of her drink.

"We get on well"

"Yes, my daughter seems to have soft spot for blondes it seems. Apart from Daniel of course"

Emma blinked a few times, not sure of what to make of the comment.

"Regina has told me of him" she replied.

Cora raised an eyebrow.

"And how is your son doing?"

"Good thanks. He is with my parents tonight"

"I see" she narrowed her eyes briefly, then turned her gaze to the blonde.

"You know, I am sure you and Henry would like a nicer life. Where you wouldn't have to worry about money"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, looking to Cora with confusion.

"What if I were to make you an offer, so you could move away. Say twenty thousand dollars"

"Why would you do that?" Emma snapped.

"For Regina. She doesn't need more hurt or disappoint in her life"

Emma clenched her jaw.

"I would never hurt her Ms Mill's" she said seriously.

"Maybe not intentionally dear"

Emma stiffened.

"Listen...No amount of money, or whatever, would make me stop talking to Regina, or being her friend, You really are a piece of work Ms Mills"

Cora smirked.

"I didn't know you had it in you Miss Swan" she replied smugly.

"Had what?" she snapped.

"Fight"

"That's because you don't know me lady" she downed the rest of her drink and added "I'm going to get another drink" and she walked off, fuming.

Cora, watched the blonde storm off. She knew the blonde was mad with her. However what surprised her the most was there was no hesitation or thought to the offer that she had made. She had seriously meant what she had said and had passed Cora's test.

* * *

Regina and Henry walked over to her a minute later.

"Where has Emma gone mother?" Regina asked, whilst holding a hand on her stomach.

"To get a refreshment. However I think I have upset her"

"How?" Regina snapped.

"I tested her" she smirked.

"You tested her?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"To see if she was worthy of you"

Regina gaped.

"Mother nothing is going on between me and Emma, you know that"

"I am not blind, they is obviously something going on" Cora snapped.

Regina shook her head.

"I am going to find her" she walked off and Cora looked to Henry Sr.

"You know I'm right, don't you dear"

He just smiled knowingly at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina found Emma downing a beer at the bar area.

"Emma.." she said anxiously, coming to stand next to her.

"Oh, Hey Regina. You okay?"

"Yes but you are not. What did my mother say?"

Emma took a breath.

"She offered me money, can you believe that?" she starred at Regina, in disbelief.

Regina's eyes then widened, remembering her past.

"I told her, there's no amount of money that could stop me being your friend, She's unbelievable" She then downed some more alcohol.

"Stop that. Don't let her make you get wasted"

"Does she really think I'm that low! Like I would do that, who would even do that!" Emma said, still clearly angry.

Regina just starred for a moment and she realized something important.

Her mother must have done the same to those other women and they could not have cared enough for her. As they must of took her mother's offer. And then her mother's words came to mind. "I tested her"

"My mother was testing them and they failed" she muttered out loud and she shook her head in disbelief. Now it all made sense.

Emma looked confused.

"What?" she said.

Regina put her and Emma's glass down and took the blondes hands. Emma relaxed instantly at the touch, although her heart began to race and her mind went to mush.

"My mother was testing you Emma. She's done this before and they failed her test. You passed." She smiled widely and squeezed the blondes hands.

"Wha...Oh..." Emma just starred into brown pools of stirring emotion.

However before Regina either could say another word, Katheryn interrupted "Oh what's going on here then" Katheryn teased, as she came to stand next to them and noticed the joined hands but they pulled away instantly.

"Nothing Katheryn. My mother has just been up to her old tricks and upset Emma"

"Oh, she's always up to something"

Regina nodded in agreement.

When the time came to leave. Regina stepped outside with her parents and Emma.

"It's nice of you to give me a lift back to my apartment" Emma said happily to Henry and Cora.

"That's not a problem dear. It is the least I can do for upsetting you earlier"

"Yeah, well I am still not sure if I forgive you yet" she smiled.

Cora chuckled.

"Of course" she replied casually and her and Henry then walked in front leaving Regina and Emma to walk behind.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said that there was others, that took your mother's offer..how?" Emma asked Regina shakily, looking sideways at her.

Regina took a breath. "When I was younger, I had these two close friends and they suddenly stopped talking to me. I didn't know why, but it seems my mother had tested them so to speak and they took the money" she sighed and looked down sadly.

Emma gaped momentarily. She felt an ache that there was people out there that would do this to the wonderful woman next to her.

"It's there loss Regina. Don't be sad. Your better off without them...they can't see how special you are" she gave a smile.

Cora and Henry meanwhile glanced to one another in surprise, having heard the conversation.

Regina blushed. Trust Emma to make her feel better.

"Thank you"

They then reached the car and got in. The journey was rather a silent one as Regina was lost of in thoughts of the nights events and Emma was wondering how those so called friends could have done that to Regina, she wanted to punch them for being the worlds biggest idiots.

* * *

"Were here" Henry Sr said fifteen minutes later, as he pulled up to Emma's apartment.

"Thanks again for this, I will see you again soon" Emma said casually, as she motioned to get out.

"Goodnight Dear" Cora replied with a smirk, as she saw her daughter motioning to get out the car aswel.

Emma got out and noticed Regina had got out her side too.

"Regina you don't have to walk me to my door you know" Emma tried to joke and Regina brought her hands together and stepped in front of the blonde.

"I know and I'm not" she smirked then added "Thank you for everything tonight"

"I didn't do anything" Emma replied casually, as she tilted her head and watched how Regina seemed a little anxious or shy. She wasn't sure.

"You did Emma. believe me"

"Okay"

They smiled at one another.

"I better go, Henry is probably still awake, as she will want to know what happened"

Regina smiled widely.

"Could you tell him I said Hello and I will see him soon"

"Of course. He would like that"

"Okay. I shall see you Monday at the office"

"You will"

Regina went to step back.

"Goodnight Regina"

"Night Emma" she smiled softly at the blonde and then motioned to get back into the car, while Emma walked inside where she found her parents and Henry on the sofa watching a movie.

"What you doing up this late kid?" she asked.

"Ma..."

"He couldn't sleep"

"Why not?" Emma asked, but she knew why.

"Because I wanted to know about your night with Regina duh"

"Henry. Everything went well and Regina wanted me to tell you hello and she will see you soon" she walked to the kitchen and Henry followed after her in his pajamas.

"Really?"

"Yeah" she chuckled.

"So you didn't tell her tonight then?" he muttered, with a sad face.

"Henry..."

"Ma, you really like her, she really likes you just tell her and then we can be all together"

Emma gaped.

"Its not that simple kid. Now go to bed" she whispered.

"Fine" he huffed and walked away thinking, if she doesn't say anything soon, I will have too...

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, next chapter Emma gets the wrong idea...


	11. Chapter 11

Monday.

Regina arrived at work, ready for another day of trying to complete her main priority. However her mother was waiting for her in her office.

"Mother..what do I owe this pleasure for" she asked. placing her bag down on the chair.

Her mother sighed, as she looked out the large windows with crossed arms.

"We never discussed what happened on Saturday properly"

"Oh. I don't think there's much to discuss is there" she replied harshly, whilst walking to her filling cabinet.

"I won't apologize for what I did, I had good intentions and stopped you from getting hurt in the long run"

"By paying off, two people I used to know" Regina snapped.

"We both know, they were were more than friends dear" Cora said seriously and shot her a glare.

Regina stiffened.

"I assumed that's why you paid them off and because they were female and with me being the face of the company and all"

Cora frowned.

"I needed to see if they were serious about you dear. There is no way I was going to let you risk everything, for someone who wasn't serious about you, especially if it was a woman"

"Well, you were proved right. They were not serious were they" she closed the cabinet and crossed her arms, while looking down sadly.

Cora then walked over to her and put a hand on her crossed arms.

"I only want the best for you, if they had not of taken the offer I would of let it be"

Regina looked up.

"You would have? I thought you said people wouldn't like it"

"I know what I said but if this person was truly serious about you.." she sighed.

"Okay" Regina replied lowly and Cora stepped back and straightened her jacket, her heartfelt moment was over.

"Right. I have a meeting with some important staff so I shall leave you to it and don't forget to get that speech written up"

Regina nodded and Cora left.

* * *

At quarter past one Emma and Regina walked out of the conference room.

"I can't believe she wants his house, his two cars, the children and everything. She really wants to make him suffer" Emma whispered to Regina as they walked.

"She's angry because he cheated and had a child with this other woman and has effectively been living two separate lives"

"Yeah I would be really angry too, but see wants to see him homeless"

They walked into Regina's office and Emma closed the door.

"You feel sorry for him?" Regina asked curiously.

"I don't know and yeah, I wouldn't be able to forgive him but he doesn't deserve to be homeless"

There was then a slight pause and Emma put her hands in her pockets and watched Regina move around the office.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Regina suddenly asked.

Emma looked a little surprise by the sudden statement, but nodded and Regina gathered her bag and they walked out, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"You know I've just realized I have only ever paid for one of our lunches" Emma said seriously, as she sat across from Regina in Emma and Henry's favorite Diner.

"Does that really bother you?"

"No...I don't know, I don't want you to think I am not paying my way"

Regina chuckled.

"I would never think such a thing"

Emma ducked her head and leaned on the grey table.

"You know I think your starting to like this place" Emma then said.

"What the Diner?"

"Yeah"

"What makes you say that?" she asked and gazed into the blondes eyes and smiled.

"You brought us here today and I saw the way you enjoyed your lunch, last time we were here"

"It is acceptable"

"Oh come on, you can admit it" Emma pushed and she felt slightly breathless, at the way Regina had been looking at her for the past minute.

"Okay...but I don't like the grilled cheese that you ordered"

"Your too fussy"

"I'm refined" Regina said smugly.

Emma laughed.

"Grilled cheese and kale salad" The waitress then said, as she stopped at their table.

"Thanks" Emma said, taking the grilled cheese and Regina eyed it, disapprovingly.

"You really should eat healthier dear"

"Yeah, yeah..eat your kale"

Regina rolled her eyes and the blonde then looked around the Diner. It was unusually quiet today and she thought Henry would of liked to be there with them.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, seeing the far off look in the blondes eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Henry. He would of liked to be here with us"

Regina nodded and she wandered if it was possible for them to be a family, her, Emma and Henry. The thought made her feel warm and happy.

"You've stopped eating your kale" Emma said, interrupting her from her line of thought.

"Oh" she replied weakly and dag her folk into the kale for saying "How is Henry? was he waiting up for you when you got home on Saturday?"

Emma nodded.

"He wanted to know how it went, how you were"

"He did?"

"You always seem surprised, when I tell you he speaks of you" Emma chuckled.

"I know. It's just I can't believe he likes me that much, I'm not that interesting"

Emma shook her head.

"You not interesting! are you serious? your more interesting, then anymore I know outside my own family"

Regina blushed slightly and put her folk in her mouth.

"And Henry doesn't open up to just anyone Regina. He even invited you to the movies, he thinks your great" Emma added happily.

"Thank you" Regina said lowly and put her folk into another piece of kale.

Emma just starred at her and shook her head in amusement.

"I am going to miss this" Regina finally said after a long moment.

"Miss what?" Emma tilted her head, whilst meeting brown eyes.

"Our lunches. As you know, your notice period is nearly up"

"Oh" Emma frowned. "We can still have lunches though" she added hopeful.

"You think so?" Regina searched bright green eyes.

Emma looked to Regina's mouth then back to her eyes. She licked her lips.

"Yeah, maybe not everyday but at least once a week..what do you think?" she bit her lip.

YES...with my whole heart yes...Regina thought.

"That would be nice" she answered softly.

"Great, were have to arrange it"

"Of course" she smirked.

* * *

Tuesday.

Regina was once more out of the office all day and Emma was doing random tasks whilst thinking almost constantly of where Regina might be.

The brunette however, was trying to push through an agreement with a land and property owner at a site a mile away from the proposed Hotel site.

Emma got her phone out at 2.46pm.

Emma: Regina I'm going now. I've done everything here, hope you don't mind.

She pressed send and stood up and put her coat on and sighed before walking out and once she got outside the building, she saw Regina near her drivers car talking with a middle aged attractive gentleman.

She paused and watched for a long moment, wandering who he was and then she saw Regina lean in and she thought she saw her kiss the man and her heart clenched.

That's what she's been doing...she's been have secret meetings with a new man, a new boyfriend...I'm so stupid...

She then saw Regina pulled back and they laughed. That was it for Emma, she turned away and rushed off in the opposite direction, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Regina however hadn't kissed the man, who happened to be Frederick. she had kissed his cheek in thanks for helping her.

She said her goodbyes to him moments later and headed up to the office, hoping to see Emma. However the blonde wasn't there. Regina frowned and walked into her office and roughly put her bag down.

"Where the hell is she" she said to herself and she pulled out her phone to ring her but found a new text message.

"Oh" Regina muttered upon reading it. She then ran a hand through her hair and replied.

Regina: That is okay Miss Swan. I have just got back to the office myself and I will see you tomorrow

She pressed send and then looked around her office, suddenly feeling sad that she had missed seeing the blonde.

* * *

"Ma whats wrong?" Henry asked concerned, as the whole car journey home had been silent and the blonde was obviously having an inner battle with herself.

"Nothing kid. Everything is cool" she replied weakly.

"Did something happen at work?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all"

"Did you and Regina have a fight?"

Emma sighed.

"No of course not. I didn't even see her today she was out"

"Oh, is that why your sad because you didn't see her today?" he smiled.

"I am not sad, I am just thinking about stuff"

"Yeah thinking about Regina" he chuckled.

Emma couldn't help but smile at that, but then her face went blank once more. As she parked the car and starred out the window at the car parked in front.

"Has she done something wrong?" Henry asked.

"No" she knew Henry would keep asking, so she said "I think I saw her with a new boyfriend, when I left work"

Henry's face fell.

"I thought you said you didn't see her?"

"I didn't...not until I left, see didn't see me though"

"Oh" he glanced down sadly. He really wanted Regina to be part of his little family.

"Come lets go upstairs and eat some ice cream, that will make us feel better" Emma then told him and they both got out the car and headed up to the apartment.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina was playing chess with Archie.

"So, how is work going at the office Regina?" he asked as he moved his bishop across the board.

"Fine, my assistant however is leaving tomorrow"

"Do you have a replacement?"

"No"

Archie raised an eyebrow.

"No one suitable?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I have interviewed three its just...I may not have a job by this time next week so why bother" she smirked as she considered her next move on the chess table.

"May I ask why you think that?"

Regina smiled.

"Lets just say I am going to do something that mother will certainly fire me for"

"She wouldn't do that Regina" he replied as he saw Regina move her castle and take his knight.

"I'm not sure, this is...going behind her back"

Archie frowned.

"Your not working with the competition are you?"

She chuckled and leaned back, taking a sip of her wine.

"That would properly be simpler, but no" she then pondered for a moment. She knew Archie wouldn't judge her and what harm would it do to tell him "If I tell you Archie, do you must promise not to tell a soul"

He smiled and agreed.

"Well..." she started and five minutes later, she had explained what she had been up too.

Archie leaned back in his chair and shook his head in amusement.

"Your doing all this, for her" he asked in surprise.

Regina blushed slightly.

"The center is a piece of history" she reasoned, but Archie knew full well that she was doing this mainly for Emma.

"You must really like her...I mean to do something like this, to keep your promise to her. Are you in love with her?" he asked.

Regina gaped. Love was a big word. She had only ever loved Daniel. She knew her feelings for Emma were strong and intense but love..did she love Emma...

She starred at Archie, who had a smile on his face, as he waited for her response.

"Yes...I do" she answered shakily and suddenly felt overwhelmed with the confession, she had finally admitted it out loud and she closed her eyes to calm herself.

"Are you okay?" Archie asked concerned.

"Yes, I will be thank you"

"Do I know this Emma?" he asked.

Regina smirked.

"I don't think so. Although your son knows her as he is a friend of Henry, who is her son" she took a breath.

Archie paused for a moment in thought.

"Well I look forward to meeting her" he replied softly and looked back to the chess table.

"I don't think she feels the same way" Regina then said with sad eyes, while she leaned forward and moved her castle once more, across the board.

"You won't know unless you tell her" he said seriously.

Regina sighed and leaned back, putting her hand to her mouth and a long moment later, she saw Archie smile widely as he moved his queen, before saying "Check mate"

Regina's eye's widened and she quickly glanced down at the board, surveying her options, for an escape. There was none.

"How did.." Regina muttered in surprise.

"I think talking about Emma, distracted you from the game" he answered happily and Regina groaned.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Okay, so maybe there will be one more chapter after this one and possibly an epilogue :) and wow 40 faves and over 100 followers, your all great thanks.

* * *

Wednesday.

Emma sat at her desk, head down and starring at one of the documents, from a file that was underneath it.

Ever since she had seen Regina with that man yesterday, she had felt sad, it was crazy she thought, she should be happy for her friend, but instead she found herself jealous and sad.

"Those documents won't sort themselves dear" a husked voice said, bringing her out of her self loathing.

"Huh?" she said looking up, meeting brown eyes and a wide smile.

Oh gods...

"I know its your last day Miss Swan, but that doesn't mean you can take it easy" Regina teased.

"I'm sorry, I will get right to it" she answered in a defeated voice. Which made Regina frown and tilt her head. The brunette was expecting a sarky comment back.

"Is everything okay Emma?" she asked.

"I'm fine" she didn't look at Regina and carried on working.

Regina blinked a few times, before stepping back. The blonde obviously wasn't in the mood for conversation. So she turned and went back to her office.

* * *

Once lunch time came, Regina stepped out of her office, determined to find out what was bothering Emma and make her feel better.

"Miss Swan, we are going to lunch" she said confidently.

Emma looked up to her.

"Are we?"

"Yes, we are going to the Diner and you can order all the grilled cheese you want, without me saying anything about it" she smirked.

Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, now lets go"

Emma smiled slightly and stood up to put her coat on and they left.

* * *

When they arrived at the Diner, both women ordered their usual and Regina knew something was defiantly bothering Emma. Her usual bright eyes and goofy grin were gone. She was quiet and barely looking at her.

"Have you been looking for another job dear?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Not really"

The blonde sighed and asked "So, where were you yesterday?" she kept her gaze to the couple at the table across the room.

"Oh. I was attending to personal business" she replied and unknowingly made things worse.

Yeah..personal business with your secret boyfriend...Emma thought bitterly and the rest of their lunch, then past in relative silence, with random questions and brief answers.

* * *

Back at the office, Emma felt bad for her behavior towards Regina over lunch and she went to her office.

"Emma..." Regina said curiously, upon seeing her door open and the blonde walking in.

"Hey..um I want to apologize for the way I've been today. You were right, I have a few things going on"

"That's okay Emma. We all have our off days. Is there anything I can do to help?" she swallowed and watched how Emma licked her lips.

Yeah dump your boyfriend and take a chance on me, Emma thought but replied with "No, I am sure I can cope somehow" she gave a small smile.

"Okay but you can talk to me Emma, if you want too"

"Thanks"

There was a pause, as both stared at one another and Regina began to notice Emma's brightness returning and she felt a fluttering and quickly glanced down at her desk.

"Um, I better go do my final tasks then" Emma muttered, as she turned and walked to the door.

"Thank you Emma" Regina then said and the blonde smiled, as she walked out the door and back to her desk.

* * *

2.55pm

Regina walked out of her office and to the blondes desk.

"Emma..."

"Yes Miss Mills" Emma lloked up at her.

"It's time for you to go and get Henry" she gave a small smile.

"Oh. I um, just need to put these away" she gestured to the papers on her desk.

"I can do that dear"

"Really?"

"Yes, I am capable of tidying up Miss Swan" she rolled her eyes and Emma stood up.

"I know...so this is it huh?" she frowned.

"Yes, it is and thank you for all your work Emma, I really appreciate everything you have done"

"Thanks Regina that means a lot" she smiled at her. "Were still see each right?" she added.

"Of course" Regina replied and picked up two pieces of paper that were on Emma's desk.

"Okay, well I better go get Henry"

"Tell him I said hello"

"I will" she put her coat on. "I will see you later" she added.

Regina nodded and looked down sadly, as she arranged the papers on the desk and Emma then left hesitantly, but hopeful that she still would see Regina again soon.

* * *

Sunday.

Regina had been working hard to push things through at work. While Emma had been looking for a job, looking after Henry and contemplating, whether to message or phone Regina and what to even talk about.

However it was Regina, who got in contact first.

She was at home, adding the final touches to her speech, when she picked her phone up and wrote out a message to Emma.

_Regina: Hello Emma, how are you? I was wondering if you would be free for lunch tomorrow?_

_Emma was in the kitchen with her parents, when her phone beeped. _

"Ma, you got a message" Henry shouted from the lounge and he picked her phone up. "It's from Regina" he added with a smile.

Emma spun her head towards him "What have I told you about reading my messages" she said, walking over to take the phone.

"I didn't read it, I just saw her name that's all" he replied.

Emma's parents looked to one another.

"Okay" Emma sighed, before looking to the message and then smiled.

"What is it?" Henry asked curiously.

"Nothing, she wants to know if I'm free for lunch tomorrow. That's all"

Her mother looked slightly confused.

"So, you meant it then when you said you was going to be friends with Regina?" her mother asked seriously.

"Yeah, she's not like her mother, mom" Emma replied firmly and messaged Regina back.

* * *

Monday 1.24pm at the Diner.

Regina sat patiently at the grey table, waiting for Emma to arrive. She had said to meet at 1.30, but arrived a little early.

She scanned the Diner, which was half full and noticed a young couple kissing. She rolled her eyes and then looked down and sighed.

She then thought about Emma. How would she take what she was going to do tomorrow, she wondered.

She hoped Emma would be happy and in her fantasy world, she imagined Emma running into her arms and thanking her and then kissing her passionately.

She rolled her eyes again, at herself.

"Regina.." a low voice said, making her look up.

"Emma..." she said back, in a whisper, as she took in the goofy smile and the bright green eyes. She held her breath and realized that she had missed the blonde more than realized.

Emma however sat opposite, never taking her gaze off brown eyes. The ones she had longed to look into, since last Wednesday.

"How are you?" Emma asked.

"Good and you?"

"Good" they smiled at each other.

"Hows Henry?" Regina then asked, resting her hands on the table.

"Good, actually he asked me this to give to you" she reached for her pocket and pulled out a sealed small envelope.

"He told me not to read it, otherwise he would never forgive me" she shrugged and handed it to Regina.

"Oh" the brunette replied, taking the envelope in her hands.

"Hi, what can I get you?" a waitress suddenly asked.

"Grilled cheese, hot chocolate, thanks" Emma told her happily and Regina blinked a few times at the envelope.

"And for you miss?"

Regina glanced up.

"Kale salad please"

"Thanks, Ill be right back"

Regina then proceeded to open the letter.

_Hey Regina, I hope my mom hasn't read this. I just wanted to ask you if you could come to the park this weekend? Me and mom are going to have a picnic with grandma and grandpa. I'd like you too come. I am sure my mom would really like that too. Believe me._

_And is it true you have a boyfriend? mom said she saw you kiss a guy outside work. She seemed pretty sad about it, me too. Anyway tell mom if you can come._

Regina gaped and she had to read it, over and over again.

Emma meanwhile leaned back and narrowed her eyes.

"What has he said?" Emma asked and she thought there is no way Henry would tell Regina about Emma having feelings for her, would he? Shit, maybe I should have read the note first.

"He has asked me, if I can come to the park with you this weekend" she replied and Emma thought phew!

"Oh, would you like to come?" she leaned forward.

"I..I wouldn't want to impose and I don't think your mother likes me every much"

Emma scoffed.

"She doesn't know you like I do, once she gets to know you, she'll like you plenty" she smiled.

"Do you want me to come?" Regina then asked, whilst starring at Emma.

"Only if you have no plans and you want to come and If so, me and Henry would be happy to have you there" she ducked her head and bit her lip.

"I have no plans" Regina replied and looked over the note once more.

She thinks I have a boyfriend, she thought. Emma seemed sad about it...he was too...does this mean...

"Great" Emma then said happily and broke Regina out of her thoughts. "Sunday 1pm, bring cake" she chuckled.

Regina shook her head amusedly and tucked the note away into her bag, for later inspection.

"So, hows work going, are you missing my talents?" Emma teased.

"What talents are those exactly?" Regina teased back.

The blonde leaned on the table.

"My ability to staple papers together, perfectly" Emma joked, whilst licking her lips and looking at full red ones.

Is she trying to flirt with me, Regina wondered and she leaned on the table also, so now they were inches apart.

"I have to say Miss Swan, your stapling is second to none" she looked to soft pink lips, then to green eyes and repeated the action.

Emma swallowed thickly, Fuck it's getting hot in here all of a sudden, she thought but then the waitress suddenly interrupted.

"Hot chocolate" she said casually and both women jumped back and blinked a couple of times.

"Thanks" Emma muttered, taking the drink in her Regina cleared her throat.

They then talked about random subjects whilst slightly teasing each other, until the time came to leave.

"I guess I will see you Saturday then" Emma said casually, as they stopped outside the Diner, before saying goodbye.

"You will. Your message me the exact details yes?"

"Of course" she smiled at Regina and tucked her hands into her pockets.

"There is actually one other thing I wanted to ask you"

"Whats that?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Will you watch the local news tomorrow at eleven thirty, in the morning?"

"Why?"

"I will be announcing the new hotel and I really need you to watch it" she pleaded.

"Oh, Why is that?"

"I..trust me" she took a breath.

"Okay" she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I think you will be glad that you did, that's all I will say" she gave a small smile.

"Sure"

They stood for a moment in silence.

"I enjoyed Lunch" Emma then said quietly.

"Me too, even if I had to see you eat that grilled cheese" she scrunched her nose.

"You should try it sometime"

Regina scoffed and again there was a pause as both gazed at one another.

"I really should get back" Regina sighed.

"Okay, I see you Saturday Regina"

"Saturday" Regina replied and nodded slightly, before both hesitantly parted ways.

* * *

Tuesday 11.16am at the proposed Hotel site.

"Regina dear, you are sure you have everything down in the speech yes?"

Regina swallowed thickly.

"Yes mother, everything will be fine"

""Good, then I will just speak with the reporters and il be back" she smiled and headed off, leaving Regina with her father.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are hiding something sweetheart?" he asked.

Regina fiddled with her hands.

"Daddy, please don't be mad"

"Your worrying me now"

"I have found us another site for the Hotel. I couldn't let this go, a promise..I made to someone, someone I care about, to keep the center"

"I see..." he frowned.

"I have been busy, sorting everything do not worry. The other site is only a mile from here and is in just as good a place as this one"

"Okay, but you do know we will still own this land, the center. I don't think your mother will want anything to do with the center, sweetheart"

"I know. but mother will see it will be good for business. To be doing something good for the community and I will see too everything, she doesn't even have to step foot in there, if she doesn't want too"

"It will be to much for you, sweetheart"

Regina ran a hand through her hair.

"I will get the right people in and I will cut slightly back at the firm, that's if mother doesn't fire me"

"She wouldn't do that"

Suddenly the reporter intercepted "Were ready for you now, miss Mills"

Regina nodded and straightened her black blazer and walked to the small wooden stand, that had a big M in gold on the front. She took a moment to gaze over the two dozen people in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and her mother was at the apartment.

"I don't know why she wants you to watch this, its rubbing salt into the wound that's what this is" Emma's mother said seriously, as she sat waiting for the local news to begin.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"She told me I must watch it, but didn't say why exactly" she tilted her head, then walked to sit next to her mother as the intro began to play and they starred blankly at the tv screen and the reporter began to speak.

"This is such a shame" her mother muttered, shaking her head.

"Mom" Emma moaned, glancing to her then back to the screen.

"Now, I will hand you over to Regina Mills, the face of the Mills corporation, who will announce details for the new city development.

The camera switched to Regina, who was given a nod by the reporter.

She took a deep breath and thought, here goes...

I'd like to welcome everyone on this special day...to announce that a new Mills Corporation Hotel will be built within the city and will bring prestige to the neighborhood...and were very proud to be here...

She smiled.

My god, she's just as beautiful on screen, as she is in private, Emma thought and she licked her lips.

Unfornutaly, there is one fly in the ointment...you see, I gave my word to someone. That we wouldn't knock down this center behind me. (She swallowed thickly and looked to her mother, who looked totally confused)

You see, I like to live by my promises, otherwise who would trust someone who doesn't keep their promises...especially in my line of work.

"What is she doing" Cora muttered to Henry Sr, who was standing next to her.

"Let her finish honey" he told her and back at the apartment, Emma's mother and Emma were gaping at the screen, at what Regina was saying.

This center behind me, actually means a lot to many people. it is an archeological gem and should be land marked. Partly because people need a place to swim and to learn cpr...Although not at the same time.

She smiled and the crowd chuckled.

But mainly because this person, who is rather unique is...she is...rather like this building she loves so much. A little rough around the edges, but when you look closely...(she looked right into the camera to convey her sincerity) she's...absolutely beautiful and the only one of her kind.

Emma melted at the brunettes words and thought she was dreaming.

So we are going to keep the center and build the New Hotel on the industrial. Which is a mile away from this location...because, I gave my word to her and I want the community to enjoy the many things this center has to offer.

She cleared her throat.

And Finally, on one unrelated matter, to this woman, I want you to know...what you saw last week wasn't what you think it was.

Thank you.

She smiled and then stepped away from the stand to claps.

Meanwhile Emma was absolutely floored and her mother was shocked.

"Is there something you want to tell me Emma?" her mother said in surprise.

"I don't know..I mean...that was..." she starred at the screen and her mother turned to her and said "To be honest, I don't even know why your still even sitting here" she starred at Emma, who was still dazed and processing.

"Your right" Emma stood up. "What do I even say?" she said anxiously.

"Thank her, then tell her how you feel" her mother said seriously.

"You know how I feel?" Emma whispered.

Her mother sighed.

"It has been pretty obvious over the last few weeks, but I didn't want to acknowledge it because it was her..However what she's just done for you and said about you, on national TV, is a big deal and maybe I have misjudged her" she shifted in her seat.

Emma starred at her wide eyed.

"Now go" Her mother said, now standing up and shooing Emma out the door and as she headed to her car, she shook her head in disbelief and felt a new kind of happiness wash over her.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina approached her mother with caution, as Henry Sr had filled her in quickly, on what Regina had told him and she didn't look happy.

"Mother.." Regina grimaced, as she waited for her mother to go off on a rant, however she was surprised by the calming words of "I don't know what to say Regina"

Regina looked to her father, who gave a small nervous smile.

"You have gone behind my back" she then said, in a composed voice that Regina found more unsettling than if she were to shout at her.

"The Hotel will still be built mother" Regina replied.

"Yes, but you have been sneaking behind my back dear"

"Only for two weeks and when I saw this new site had became available, I saw that I could keep my promise and the center actually means a lot to the people and could be a profitable to you"

"You take after your father for your sediments" she now snapped.

"I understand if you want me to leave the company" Regina then said and this made Cora glare at her.

"Leave! there is no way your leaving me with this" she gestured to the center. "This is your project, you have to deal with it" she went to walk away and Regina frowned.

"She's mad at me" Regina muttered and Henry Sr nodded in agreement.

"She will be fine in time"

Regina then sighed and looked round to see the reporters packing up.

"And you have Emma" Henry Sr then added.

"As a friend" Regina corrected.

He shook his head and took his daughters hand.

"After what you just said on TV, I think she will be a lot more than that"

Regina tilted her head at her father and asked "Do you think so?"

"I know so" he smiled widely and Regina found herself hoping for that to be true.

"I will be back at the office if you need me" she then said and kissed her fathers cheek.

"Okay Sweetheart"

And with that she left, hoping everything would work out for the best.

When Regina arrived back at her office, she had mixed feelings and she wondered if Emma had even watched her speech. Maybe that was why Emma hadn't called or messaged her and she frowned.

Meanwhile, Emma had arrived at the center and there was barely anyone there.

Shes not here...Emma thought as she looked around and tapped her hands on the steering wheel, before messaging Regina.

_Emma: Hey Regina, Where are you?_

Regina was starring sadly at her computer screen, when her phone beeped and she hoped it was Emma and smiled upon seeing, that is was.

_Regina: Hello, I am at the office why?_

Emma grinned and thought, nope I am not going to say why. Otherwise it will ruin the surprise. So she tucked her phone into her pocket and drove off to her old workplace.

* * *

Sometime later, Regina was worried why Emma hadn't replied. Had Emma seen the news and didn't like what she had said. She groaned and put her head on the table and a long moment later, the door opened and Regina sighed.

"I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE RIGHT NOW" she shouted, not looking up.

Emma tilted her head and wondered what was wrong. She then took a breath.

"Okay I will come back later and thank you for keeping the center"

Regina's eye's widened and felt she suddenly felt breathless, as she snapped her head up to see Emma shyly looking at her.

The brunettes heart swelled, she's come to see me she thought and she felt her heart begin to thud within her chest at the sight of the blonde. Who was now slowly stepping towards her desk.

Emma herself, felt as if she was being pulled towards Regina, wonderful, beautiful Regina. Who had kept her promise and said on TV, how she thought Emma was beautiful.

Never breaking their gaze, Regina said in a whisper "You have come to see me"

"Of course...how could I not" she replied softly, as she stopped on the other side of the desk.

Regina swallowed.

"Regina...were all those secret meetings you were having, to do with saving the center?" Emma asked softly, whilst looking into brown pools.

"Yes"

"Wow...I...I can't thank you enough and what you said...that was beautiful apart from the last bit...actually what did you mean by the last bit" she tilted her head.

Regina smirked.

"I assume you thought the man I kissed on the cheek last week was a boyfriend?" she answered.

Emma nodded with wide eyes.

"He is actually Katheryn's husband and he was helping with some things to do with the center. I actually kissed him on the cheek dear" she took a breath, seeing Emma's mouth part.

"I'm such an idiot" she said out loud.

Regina chuckled and stood up, which made Emma hold her breath, as she saw Regina walk around her desk and stand in front of Emma.

"You are not an idiot Miss Swan" Regina brought her hand up and cupped the blondes cheek, whilst losing herself into green pools.

"Re...Regina" Emma whispered, her chest was now visibly rising and falling.

"Yes.." Regina whispered, looking down to pink lips then back up into green eyes with so much affection.

"I want you to know that...I'm in love with you.." Emma confessed sweetly.

Regina gasped and on instinct leaned forward, capturing Emma's lips soft pink lips with her own and passionately kissed her.

Emma melted instantly, as she grabbed Regina around the waist and held her close. She then heard Regina moan and it excited her even more, if that was even possible because right now she was the happiest woman alive.

Regina then pulled back slightly and rested her head on the blondes forehead and said "I love you too and have wanted to do this for so long"

Emma squeezed her loves waist and smiled so bright, that her mouth hurt.

"Does this mean were officially dating" Emma asked happily.

Regina smirked.

"We have just used the L word, so yes I think that means were be going on dates and whatever else couples do" Regina sassed.

Emma laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...so happy that you feel the same"

"Me too" Regina said meaningfully and looked once more into Emma's eyes. "I must tell you Emma...That I never thought id find happiness again after Daniel, but then you came into my life" she smiled and Emma smiled back, whilst bringing her hand up to wipe a tear that now escaped her loves eye.

"I have never felt this way before Emma...and I can't' promise that we won't have arguments but I can promise that we will always make up, because I am in love with you and the thought of not having you in my life, is unbearable"

Emma's own eyes started to water. Regina had literally stolen her heart and she didn't want it any other way.

"You have my heart Regina Mills" Emma then said truthfully, taking Regina's hand and placing it upon her chest. Which made Regina look down and look at her hand laid flat on her loves chest. She could feel the blondes heart beating.

Regina closed her eyes and smiled, her cheeks were now red and her breathing was still erratic.

Emma then removed the hand from her chest and leaned in to kiss Regina once more and this time Regina pulled Emma into her and held her firmly, whilst trying to convey how much love she had for Emma into this kiss and after a very long moment. Emma had to pull back slightly for air.

"Wo..wow that..it was..." she was speechless, as this kiss was so much more intense, than the first but it didn't stop there. As Regina started kissing down her neck and she felt goosebumps upon her skin.

"Regina...please...if you carry on, I may lose control" she whimpered.

Regina chuckled and brought herself up, to met her loves eyes.

"I would love to see that, my love" she said in a sultry voice.

Emma smiled goofily and thought her heart may explode, with all this happiness.

* * *

A long moment later, Regina tried to compose herself and said "So..." whilst smiling.

"Yes" Emma replied, whilst stroking her fingers through brown locks.

"It's near enough time to go and get Henry, shall we go and get him from school together?" Regina asked, which made Emma kiss her again.

"Yes and were tell him the good news" she beamed.

"Are you sure he will be okay with this, I mean us?"

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, he really likes you and to be honest, I think he wants us to be together" she smirked.

"Oh is that so" she replied and smirked back.

"Yeah"

Regina ducked her head slightly and smiled, before stepping back slightly and walking round her desk to get her bag and put her coat on.

"Ready?" Emma then asked happily.

"Of course" she smiled and as the walked to the door, Emma asked "How did your mother take the news about the center?"

Regina stopped and looked to her

"Not good, but it was worth it because I got you"

Emma's heart swelled.

"Yeah you certainly did" Emma grinned goofily and Regina leaned forward and cupped the blondes face, with her left hand and gave her a soft kiss that warmed both their hearts, before saying "I think we all should go celebrate at the Diner, I am sure he will like that"

"That's a great idea, I'm kinda hungry" Emma said seriously.

"Of course you are dear" Regina teased.

"Yeah and not just for food either" she wiggled her eyebrows at Regina, who laughed and began to blush, as she turned and walked out the office. Leaving Emma to grin goofily and follow after her.

* * *

Epilogue to follow :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay everyone, Hope you like this one and like fluff :)

I'd also like to thank everyone for their support and for bearing with my spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Six months later...

"Its still so surreal, you know" Emma said, as she walked around the kitchen, wearing nothing more than long checked pajama shirt.

Regina smirked, as she took a sip of her coffee, next to the kitchen unit.

"Are you regretting moving in with me dear?" she asked, but she knew the answer.

It had only been three weeks, since Emma and Henry moved in with her, but everyday since had been even more wonderful, than either could have imagined. And with Henry staying at his grandparents the following night, they had indulged in a night of passion.

"You know I'm not. It's just I never imagined my life could be like this"

"Like what?" Regina smirked.

"So great" she smiled and Regina put her cup down and stepped towards her love and put her arms around her waist.

Emma looked down bashfully and starred at the top of her girlfriends cleavage with was on full view, as she was wearing a lace night gown.

"You know, I really like this gown on you"

"Humm, is that so?" Regina replied in her sultry voice, as she watched her girlfriend lick her lips and unshamingly stare at her chest.

Emma nodded and then brought her head up, to meet brown eyes.

"Yeah, but it would like better on the floor, like it was all last night" she smirked.

"Oh I see..I have to say your libido is truly something" Regina teased and brought her hands down, under the shirt and squeezed Emma's bare bum.

"Yeah, since we've been together. we've fucked a hell of a lot. haven't we!"

"EMMA" Regina gaped, at her girlfriends language and Emma laughed.

"your Libido is just as high as mine babe" Emma then said smugly and leaned in to capture full lips and after a minute, of passionate kissing and bum kneading on both sides. Regina pulled back slightly.

"Your so beautiful" she whispered, as she watched Emma bite her lip and look at her with hungry eyes. "And as much as I love this dear, We must get ready for our guests" Regina then said softly and Emma groaned.

"I hope they get on better than when we all had lunch together at the restaurant" she then said.

"Yes. I believe my mother has met her match, in verbal sparring" Regina chuckled

"Yeah" Emma chuckled. "I can't believe she actually likes me, even though she said If you ever hurt my daughter I shall destroy you" she chuckled.

"Who wouldn't like you dear..your unique and charming and you do know she was being serious right?" she raised an eyebrow.

Emma sighed at the memory.

"Yeah, but that will never happen because I love you too much" she grinned goofily and Regina's heart swelled. "I'm glad our fathers got on really well, " Emma added.

"Me too"

"Your father literally hugged me to death, when we told your parents about us. Do you remember that?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he likes you very much sweetheart" Regina said softly and run her hand through golden locks.

"I like him too...and Henry likes both your parents"

"Yes, I believe they both have soft spot for him and my mother actually told me, she already has his Christmas present" Regina smirked.

"Really?"

Regina nodded.

"Does she even know what he likes?"

"I believe she asked him what he wanted for Christmas" she chuckled.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I think I know what he would of said"

"You think she's going to get him that console his been going on about?" Regina asked slightly surprised.

"What else could it be?" she pondered for a moment "it's so expensive though, you don't think she would do you?"

"She can afford near enough anything dear so who knows"

"We can't accept it if it is Regina, because its expensive and also Henry would never get off it"

Regina sighed.

"we will make sure he doesn't spend all hours on it and also, it is not wise to refuse my mother dear"

"Yeah, she's stubborn, she won't even visit the center"

"I think she's still a little hurt by what I did, don't take it personally"

"Yeah, she wouldn't even talk to you properly for a month and left you, to sort everything out by yourself"

"I had your help"

"i know and I can't believe I work there now and those Zomba classes, are really playing off" she lifted her shirt up, showing her more toned stomach.

Which made Regina lick her lips, as she stared at it.

"You like what you see Miss Mills" Emma teased.

"Mm-mm" Regina muttered.

* * *

At 3.03pm, there was a loud knock on the door and Emma went to open it.

"Hey, your all here at the same time" she smiled.

"Yes, we bumped into each other at the reception area" Her mother said seriously and looked a little uncomfortable, in Ms Mills presence.

"Oh, well come in" she moved out the way and her parents walked in, followed by Henry who went straight to see Regina and then Regina's parents.

"Hello dear, how are you settling in?" Cora asked.

"Great thanks, Regina's in the kitchen cooking our dinner, if you want to go see her" she smiled and Cora gave a nod and walked off. Leaving Henry Sr to take his coat off.

"Let me take that for you" Emma said and he then handed it to her and said "I must say you look absolutely radiant Emma"

Emma blushed slightly.

"Thanks Henry" she replied softly and then took her fathers coat. "Did Henry, behave himself last night?" she asked her parents.

"Yeah, we watched a movie" her father said happily.

"Cool" she smiled and then gestured to living area, where they all walked and sat down.

"I hope you will behave today" Emma muttered to her mother.

"What do you mean?"

"With Ms Mills, last time you two were snipping at each other"

"Everything is fine" her mother told her.

"Good...anyway who wants a drink?" she looked around at everyone and they nodded and she headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Henry will you help me with the drinks" she asked her son, who was talking happily with both Mills women.

"Sure" he said happily and Cora turned to Emma.

"Regina tells me you are a god send at the center, dear"

Emma smirked and thought, wow she's actually mentioning the center.

"I don't know about that" she replied.

Cora shook her head.

"Your being very modest Emma. I actually looked over the financial papers on Friday and the place will actually make a profit"

Emma mentally rolled her eyes and said "It's not all about the profit you know, the community benefits a lot out of it" she poured the alcohol into the glasses.

"Of course" Cora replied softly and looked to Regina, who was busy with the roast potatoes.

"Lets go take these to our guests" Emma then said, looking at Henry and they walked off, leaving Regina and her mother alone in the kitchen.

"You certainly have got yourself a fighter there dear"

Regina looked to her.

"I thought you liked Emma" she asked.

"I do, she is actually very good for you and I am very fond of Henry"

Regina smiled at her.

"Your not keen on the mother though, are you mother" she chuckled.

"Seriously that woman is so uptight and strange" she said in a low tone. "She actually accused me of being selfish and called me a snob"

Regina shook her head.

"Can you just be nice for a few hours that's all I ask. I want today to go well, its important to me and Emma that we all get on"

Cora sighed and gave a nod.

"I will try but I am not promising anything if she starts"

They then both went into the living area.

* * *

"Hello Regina" Emma's father said happily.

"Hello and how are you both?" she asked him and Emma's mother.

"Fine thank you"

"I hear you have cut back on your hours at work?" Emma's mother asked Regina, curiously.

"Yes. I have other priorities now, like my two loves of my life" she looked to Emma and Henry sweetly.

"How sweet" Henry Sr commented.

"Regina's a big softie" Henry Jr said and chuckled.

"You should see her at work Henry, she's a fierce, strong woman, won't take no crap" Emma added and looked to Regina, who gave a approving nod.

"She takes after her mother for that" Henry Sr said.

"Daddy" Regina moaned. "I am not like mother"

Cora suddenly looked slightly offended.

"And what's wrong with being like me, Regina?" she asked seriously.

Regina took a big gulp of her wine and thought, where do I start.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" she then replied and thought god help me.

* * *

Two hours later, they were all sat around the large oak table.

"This is wonderful dear" Cora said, whilst putting another piece of meat into her mouth.

"You caught her well, my love" Henry Sr commented and smiled sweetly at his wife.

"You could be a chef" Emma's father then said, as he put a piece of carrot into his mouth.

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, one of my wife's many talents" Emma joked.

Cora went wide eyed.

"Your wife?" she asked surprised "You never told me your getting married dear?" she looked to Regina, who thought, trust mother to get the wrong end of the stick.

"It's just a saying mother, we are not getting married...yet" she swallowed and looked to Emma's parents. Who were looking in between her and Cora and they didn't even looked shocked and Regina thought, it must be because they know Emma wasn't meaning they were getting married.

"Oh" she replied and Regina thought, her mother sounded disappointed and Emma tilted her head and said "Yeah, not yet but soon, I need to ask the parents permission first before I ask her right?" she smirked at Cora, who raised an eyebrow.

"How very honorable Emma and me and Henry will allow you to ask her, won't we" she looked to Henry Sr who nodded and Emma gulped, its not like she hadn't thought about it, she just didn't know how Regina or her parents would react.

"Mother" Regina snapped, putting her folk down and picking up her wine glass.

"What?" Cora snapped back.

"Don't make her do something, she doesn't want to do" Regina snapped.

Emma gaped at Regina, she realized then, that Regina wouldn't be apposed to the idea.

"Anyway.." Emma then said "When I ask Regina to marry me, I want it to be romantic" she smiled at Regina who scoffed.

"Who said you would be the one asking, dear" Regina teased and all their parents looked at one another knowingly. As They had all come to realize pretty quickly, at the beginning, that their daughters were in love with one another and as time went by. They knew that it was only a matter of time before they moved in together and then got married.

"Well one of you better ask soon, because I will want to call you both my moms and also I want to eat all the party food" Henry grinned.

Regina's heart swelled, she had come to love Henry dearly and for him to want to call her mom, was a greatest gift he could ever give her.

"You're be sick, if you ate all the food Henry" Emma's mother told him softly.

"I don't care" he chuckled.

"You will do, when your being sick" Emma told him seriously and he sighed.

* * *

They then carried on eating and then retired to the lounge while Regina, Emma cleared the table.

"That went rather well" Emma muttered.

"Indeed" Regina smiled and they took the plates into the kitchen, where Emma wrapped her arms around her loves waist, from behind and kissed her bare neck.

"You smell so good" Emma whispered and Regina took a deep breath, as Emma's touch and words always effected her, as if it was the first time. She closed her eyes and smiled, but suddenly Henry Sr appeared and cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your mothers are starting to bicker" he sighed and Emma released Regina and stepped back with a sigh.

"What about now?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Well Cora insulted your mothers cardigan, something about her being very magnolia" he frowned.

Regina shook her head.

"We better get in there and break them up" Emma then joked and they then all walked into the lounge, where only David and Henry were talking to each other.

"So.." Emma muttered, going to sit down on the sofa.

"Yes dear" Cora looked to her.

"Is everything okay?" Emma looked between her mother and Cora.

"Fine" Cora replied and ran her hands over her black trousers.

"Great" Emma's mother then said whilst tugging her cardigan around herself and two hours later, after everyone had left. Regina and Emma cal lapsed into the sofa and cuddled.

"That could of been worse" Emma muttered, as she breathed in her loves scent and relaxed.

"Yes. Thank god we don't have to do that every week. As I think our mothers would kill each other" Regina said sarcastically and kissed the side of Emma's head.

"Yeah..." Emma whispered and turned her head and kissed Regina's cheek and that's when they looked at one another and both could see the others, adoring loving look.

"Kiss me" Regina then whispered and Emma held her breath and thought, you don't have to ask me twice and she leaned in, for soft passionate kisses.

* * *

It wasn't until a long moment later, without Regina and Emma noticing, that Henry had come out of his room and snapped "You two are gross"

They looked to him.

"Excuse me?" Regina said.

"I know you two are in love and that's great, but seeing you guys kiss all the time, is kinda getting old" he laughed.

"HENRY" Emma shouted.

"When you meet the one Henry, I am sure your be the same" Regina teased and Emma turned to her and gaped.

"His too young" she told her.

"Of course he is dear" she cupped Emma's face and smiled. "But one day, I hope he will be happy as we are"

Emma melted.

* * *

A month later, Emma had a plan and she had told her parents, Henry and Regina's parents of her grand plan and today, was the day she would set this plan into action.

It was a Sunday morning, she had gotten up early and arranged breakfast for Regina. Which was followed by a visit to Regina parents, before making an excuse and heading off to buy flowers and treats. And then heading home and arranging the place to look perfect, for when Regina arrived home.

She excitedly set the table, with a cloth and candles and the posh place mats. Before going into the bedroom and changing.

It was fifteen minutes later, that her mother turned up with a pot of food.

"Thanks mom, I owe you" Emma told her, taking the pot and putting it on the kitchen unit.

"I take it Regina has no idea" her mother muttered, watching Emma fluster about.

"Not a clue"

"You shouldn't be anxious honey, she will say yes you know"

"I hope so" she smiled.

"Anyone can see she loves you"

"Yeah.." Emma took a breath.

"I better get home, I've left your father and Henry playing board games"

Emma nodded and once her mother left she sighed and went to arrange the flowers.

* * *

When Regina arrived home forty minutes later, she gaped and froze on the spot, at seeing Emma standing there in a dress and holding a rose.

Emma then stepped forward, as Regina dropped her bag to the floor and took the rose that Emma offered her.

"Emma..." she whispered and she raked her eyes, over Emma's dress and thought wow.

"Yes Regina" Emma whispered back, as her heart began to speed up.

"Your wearing a dress..."

"I am..its a special occasion babe" she grinned.

"And what occasion might that be?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Dinner of course" Emma lied.

"Oh" Regina looked to the rose.

"Is this why you rushed off and left me with my parents?"

"Yep and they knew about it too, before you ask"

"Of course" she rolled her eyes.

"Come.." Emma said and took Regina's free hand and lead her into the dinning area.

Regina was speechless, upon seeing the table laid out neatly, with candles and a vase of fresh flowers.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked.

"Yes...It's wonderful Emma"

"The flowers are for you of course" Emma then said softly, as they stepped nearer the table. "I also got us a movie to watch after dinner, if that's okay with you" Emma said softly, watching Regina look in awe at the flowers.

"Of course, as long as its not one of those silly ones"

"Actually, Its a romantic one" she smirked.

Regina chuckled and placed the rose down on the table, before grabbing Emma and kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm" Emma moaned, as she felt soft full lips, moving upon her own and after a long moment, Regina whispered "As much as I love that dress on you my love, it is coming off right now"

Emma gulped and felt the heat rise within her.

Regina then lead Emma to the bedroom, where they made love passionately and it wasn't until, two hours later that they sat down to dinner.

"I know you didn't cook this, but it's still lovely" Regina said happily.

"Yeah, I wanted you to have something decent to eat, on this special night"

Regina nodded appreciatively and after their meal, they both cleared up and retired to the sofa. Where Emma put the DVD on.

"So, what are we watching?" Regina asked, taking a sip of her wine. Whilst admiring her loves curves, as she was bent over.

"It's called the proposal" Emma replied, standing back up straight and walking over to sit next to Regina.

"Oh, I don't believe I have heard of that one"

Emma smirked and thought, yeah, I got it because it's relevant to what I'm going to ask you.

She then cuddled up to Regina and they began to watch the movie.

* * *

"This movie is too obvious, it's clear what is going to happen" Regina told Emma after half an hour. However Emma wasn't paying much attention, as her thoughts, were all to do with what she was going to ask.

"Huh?"

Regina frowned.

"Are you okay my love? you seem a little distracted"

"Oh...I'm good, a little tired maybe but good" she smiled.

"Yeah, we had a good work out, didn't we sweetheart" she smirked to herself and Emma slightly blushed, at remembering their earlier session of love making. where Regina had made her feel so special and loved, whilst whispering sweet nothings.

When the movie was nearly finished, Emma got up and went to get Regina her favorite chocolates from the kitchen and opened one, removing the wrapping gently and placing it around a small black box.

And two minutes later, she walked back to the sofa and Regina smiled up at her.

"I brought you these" Emma muttered, holding the box of chocolates outwards, towards Regina.

"These are my favorites" Regina said in surprise, taking them.

"I know" Emma looked away shyly and sat down, next to Regina.

"Your spoiling me" Regina said sweetly, with a smile and sat back, opening the box.

Emma then held her breath, as she waited for Regina to pick up the wrapped box, but Regina went for a different chocolate first and began unwrapping it happily.

Emma swallowed thickly and her palms began to sweat. Oh gods please let her say yes, she thought.

However, Regina again, went for a different chocolate and Emma began to get impatient.

"Do you want one?" Regina asked.

"No, its okay...hey why don't you have that one" she pointed to the one, she wanted Regina to have.

Regina looked at it and picked it up.

"This doesn't feel like a chocolate" she said confused and began to open it and then she gasped and looked to Emma, wide eyed.

"Regina..." Emma shakily said and Regina then looked back to the box and opened it.

"Oh my god Emma..." she said breathlessly. "Is this what I think it is?" she added and looked back to Emma, with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Regina...will you make me the happiest woman in the world, by becoming my wife?" she smiled.

Regina let out a sob.

"I really want you to be my wife Regina, ever since it came up a month ago at the family dinner, its all I've been thinking about... because i love you so much and i want to be your wife and you mine...and we don't have to get married straight away, if you do not want to rush things" she stated anxiously.

"Oh Emma..." Regina whispered, as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" Emma whispered back and wiped the tears away, with her thumb.

"The ring is beautiful Emma" Regina told her.

"I'm glad you like it, but your worrying me because you haven't given me an answer" Emma told her worriedly.

"Oh Emma, Of course the answer is Yes. It always would be a yes. I love you" she then leaned forward and they shared a sweet, loving kiss


End file.
